Lost Fox
by NightWolf89
Summary: A young girl is saved from being raped and her hero is beaten nearly to death for his actions. Will she ever see her savior again? Rated M for blood violence, language, sexual themes
1. An Unexpected Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

"talking"

'thinking'

"_demon talking"_

'_demon thinking'_

**CHAPTER 1 AN UNEXPECTED SAVIOR**

Was the night of the of the festival of the fourth Hokage's defeat of the Nine tailed fox and a young pink haired girl about five years old was wandering around the different booths with her parents. She loved this day with all the fun games to play and sites to see.

After wondering around for a while the young girl found out she was alone and her parents were nowhere to be seen, "mommy? Daddy?" the young girl called but her cry was lost in the hustle and bustle of the crowds making their way to and from booth to both.

The young pink haired girl started to become frantic as she began to push her way through the crowd trying to find her parents getting more and more scared the longer she was separated from them. Eventually she was pushed to the side of the booths in front of a dark alley as she tried to look through the mass crowds of people in hopes of just catching a glance of her parents to have an idea of where to go.

"Lost are we little one?" came a voice from the shadows of the alley

The young girl looked back to see an old thin man with a wrinkled face wearing some shabby gray rags that were torn and haven't been washed in a while. The girl cowered away from him as he walked out of the alley toward her.

"I lost my mommy and daddy" she said in a soft scared voice.

"Easy young one, I am just here to help now what do they look like? And what is your name?" the older man said with a friendly grin and chuckle

"My name is Sakura, my mommy has yellow hair and green eyes and my daddy has pink hair in the shape of a star." Sakura replies

"Well little Sakura that shouldn't be too hard to find then." The old man replies as he puts his hand above his eyes and looks into the crowd "well I don't see any one but maybe if I lift you on to my shoulders you will be able to see above this crowd and spot them." The old man suggests

"Ok." Sakura replies as she turns around and the old man picks her up from behind and puts her on his shoulders

"You see them?" he asks

"No I don't." she said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry little one we will go to another alley and maybe able to spot them from there." The old man says with another friendly grin

"Ok" sakura replies excitedly grasping at new hope as the old man turns down the alley and out of sight of main street

"Well I'm going to have to put you down and rest for a second this old back of mine isn't what it was you know." The old man said as he set her down and sat on a box

"Ok I'll go ahead and find a new spot to look" sakura said as she turned to go down the alley but was stopped as a hand wrapped around her wrist "what." She gasped as she felt herself being pulled back toward the old man

"Not gonna leave an old man all alone now are you little one?" the old man said with a sickening tone and evil look on his face that was no longer the friendly old man she had meet a few moments before.

"l-l-let go of me." Sakura stuttered as she felt his hands begin to fondle her body and go under her kimono

"Oh but we are only beginning to have fun little one." The old man said with that evil tone

"N-no someone help help me." She cried

"No one can hear you with that party going on its just you and me." He said as she felt him begin to pull at her kimono

"That's what you think." Came the voice of a boy

"What?" the old man said as he felt a fist make contact with the side of his face forcing him to release sakura making her fall to the ground and look up to see a boy the same age as her with blond spiky hair wearing orange pants and a black shirt with the symbol of the hidden leaf on the chest

"I won't let you hurt her, you old perv." Said the young blonde as he stepped between sakura and the old perv

"Damn demon brat." The old man yelled as he fumbled his way to his feet

"Don't call me that you filth." The blonde said with malice in his voice

"Ha me filth then what does that make you demon?" the old man laughed

"I have a name but someone like you would only dirty it if you spoke it, and demon is still better then pedophile." The young blonde said with venom

_'Hm, well he has a point.'_ Thought a giant shadowy figure with a smirk behind a cage with a tag saying 'seal' on the center

"Oh demon brat got an attitude I can remedy that" the old man said as he grabbed a pipe from a pile of trash "then when I am done with you I'll move to the girl" he says as he slaps the pipe into his opposite hand and licks his lips

"Hey" naruto says not taking his eyes off the old man

"Huh?" sakura says as she looks up at him with tears in her eyes

"Go, run I'll hold him back just get away and don't look back." Naruto said to her but she just stared at him "run!" He barked at her and that was enough to make her get up and start running

As she starts to run the old man makes a move toward her but was cut off by the blonde who had utter rage in his eyes

"I can take the insults, beatings, whatever else you villagers throw at me but putting your hands on an innocent girl, that is beyond excusable you will pay and I promise you will never touch another little girl again." The blond said with absolute blood lust in his eyes

_'Ha maybe this kid ain't such a little pussy after all.'_ thought the shadowy figure

The old man looked at the kid and brought the pipe over his head "out of my way demon." He yelled as he swung down at the kid

As sakura ran to the corner she stopped and looked back and saw the old man swinging a pipe at the blonde she knew she had to get help and turned and ran to find some.

Sakura ran out into the street and saw her parents look around franticly "mommy, daddy!" she cried and they looked over and ran to her

"Oh baby where were you, don't scare us like that again you hear me." He mom cried as she hugged her "where were you?"

"Mommy he is gonna hurt him." Sakura cried as she pulled away and began to tug at her mom's sleeve pointing down the alley

"Ok." Her mom said as her parents got up and began to head down the alley

* * *

Meanwhile down the alley

The old man swung the pipe down but it was stopped and the old man looked down and saw the kid holding the pipe from going any further

"I am done taking your shit." The blonde said as he looked up and the old man with red slit eyes

"Has the demon awakened? Now the Hokage can't protect you anymore now that it's loose, we can finally be rid of you." The old man laughed

"Well you won't be participating in the party if they do kill me." Naruto said

The old man got a look of absolute fear in his eyes as he looked down at the kid as he saw the bloodlust in Naruto's eyes

"Well then a moment ago you were all excited about the demon coming out, now look at you." Naruto said as he tightened his grip around the pipe and he pulled the man toward him and then he brought his other hand up into the old man's gut then pulled the pipe out of his hand and brought it on the back side of the old man's head

* * *

"Over here" sakura cried as she lead he parents down the alley then turned a corner and saw the old man slumped in front of the young.

"Shit the demon has gotten out" Sakura's father yelled as he began running toward the street yelling about the demon being unleashed leaving sakura and her mother at the corner

Sakura just stared at the boy happy to see he was alright ignoring her father

"We have to go honey" her mom said as she couldn't take her eyes off the boy

Just then she noticed the blood splattered across the boy's face, Sakura's face changed from joy to horror as she saw the blood then the red evil eyes. She was so focused on the boy she didn't realize the crowd of people standing behind her. then her mother picked her up and began to run but all she saw was the boy look at her with angry eyes, she never heard him over the roar of the crowd but she could read his lips mouth 'traitor' and she began to cry

* * *

Naruto had just tossed the body of the old perv aside _'what have I done?'_ he thought to himself as he looked at his blood soaked hands 'what have I become.'

"_You merely took out the trash."_ Came a voice "_and you've become…"_

"DEMON!" roared a bunch of voices from behind him cutting off the voice

Naruto turned to see a large group of villagers behind him and in the front the little pink haired girl he had just saved and he became furious as he glared at her and yelled "TRAITOR!" as a women picked her up and began to run he must have been mistaken but he could of sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

_"Oh look more lambs for the slaughter"_ said the voice in his head as he got thirst for blood he never felt before

'No I only killed him because he was bad, they haven't done anything.'Naruto argued in his head as he grabbed his head and feel down to his knees

_"What do you mean they haven't done anything they have ridiculed you treated you like dirt beat you almost killed you or should I remind you of last year, oh wait you can just look at your back for that reminder, now do it kill them."_ The voice demanded and he felt the blood lust get even stronger

That was when he felt the first kick of someone's foot make contact with his side and he began to feel more people beating on him.

_"Do it kill them"_ the voice said as the boy spat out blood

"No." the boy whimpered as he felt more kicks

"_DO IT NOW OR THEY WILL KILL YOU!"_ the voice yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" naruto howled as a pulse of demonic energy burst from him knocking over the mob that was killing him, revealing a pair of demonic slit eyes and clawed nails turning on the mob

"H-h-h-he really has become the demon" one of the villagers cries as he gets up and runs away followed by a bunch of other civilians but most the ninja that where there stood their ground thinking this was it, finally time to get rid of this demon once and for all but when they looked up he was gone

"I have to leave no way jiji is going to be able to protect me now not after I killed that guy even if he did deserve it." Naruto said as he ran across the roof tops with the demonic energy around him fading and he had gone back to normal

"_You could of killed them with ease."_ The voice spat at him

"No" he said out loud

"_Fine, but one day you will see things my way."_ the voice replied back

"Never, and also who the hell are you?" naruto asked the voice in his head

"_Slower than I thought, figured you'd put two and two together by now I'm the nine tailed fox.'" _The voice said with a chuckle

"But I thought the fourth defeated and killed you." naruto said in shock as he reached his apartment and began gathering up some things into a back pack to leave.

"_Defeated yes killed no, you can't really ever kill a tailed beast we may die for a while but only to regain our strength and come back full force with a vengeance and we don't forget easily."_ The fox said to him

"There is more than one of you?" naruto said as he stopped grabbing things

_ "Yes there is nine of us but this is a conversation we can have after we get out of here, and I promise once we get out of here I will tell you everything."_ The fox said to him

"Promise?" naruto said

"_I maybe a kitsune and we may be known for our trickery but if I give you my word that is an oath all I really have is my word and I won't break it." _The fox said

"Alright now let's get out of here." Naruto said as he grabbed the last of his supplies and headed out the door.

* * *

In the Hokage's office the third sat behind his desk looking at the group of anbu in front who just reported about what had happened with naruto

"Find him at all costs… alive." He said the last part with anger knowing that there was still bad blood between the demon and some of the ANBU members but he would not allow that to be taken out on a child especially this child.

"Yes sir." The all said in unison and sunshined away

'Please be alright naruto I don't even want to know what your parents would do if they found out that you were killed.' The third thought to himself as he got a chill down his spine of a red head coming back from the grave to come after him for what the villagers have done to her child.

* * *

Naruto was at the main gate with his pack and looked out for a second then back at the village he was leaving behind and shed a single tear as he ran as fast as he could away into the forest.

"_Humph shedding a tear for this god forsaken place more then it deserves."_ The fox said inside his head

"It may not have been the best place out there but it was still home." Naruto said

That hit the fox harder then he thought it would "_whatever."_

"Now then are you going to tell me everything like you promised?" naruto said as he jumped up into the trees

_"I said I would and here it is."_ Fox said as he began to tell him about the different tailed beasts and how they were passed down through out the villages to balance the power between the villages, then about the night he attacked the village and how a man with the sharingan controlled him into attacking the village

"Wait so someone forced you to attack the village?" naruto asked

_"Yes I didn't want to attack the village… well maybe a little but it's such a pain when you go after a big village like that a little destruction is good, just to get some of the stress out, you know what I'm saying?" _the fox asked innocently

"Sure whatever you say pal." Naruto replied rolling his eyes

_"Well any way the fourth was able to release me from the man's control and tried to seal me inside you but I killed him and my former container as they protected you and he sealed me in you, and you know the rest from there" _the fox finished

"But why seal you in me and why protect me like that?" naruto asked

_"Probably because you were their child parents do some crazy shit for their kids." _The fox replied

"Wait the forth was my dad?" naruto said as he stopped dead in his tracks

_"Hey why we stop I am sure they will be sending people after us we have to keep moving as far as we can." _The fox said

"Why did he seal the demon fox into his own son didn't he care about what would happen to me." Naruto said as tears began to water up in his eyes

_ "Ok not the time for self-pity. I am sure he did it for a reason he sacrificed himself to save you didn't he if that doesn't say he loved you I don't know what does. Now let's getting moving again before they catch up."_ The fox demanded

"Right focus on that later we have to get out of here and find out what we are going to do after we get far enough away from the village." Naruto said

"_Good idea got any ideas kit?"_ the fox asked

"None what so ever." Naruto replied

At this the fox face palmed and decided to take a nap

"Hey fox can I ask you question?" naruto asked

_"You just did but what is it?"_ the fox said

"Nine tailed fox isn't your real name is it?" naruto asked

"_What?"_ the fox asked confused

"I mean the nine tailed fox is what you are but that isn't your name is it?" naruto asked

"_No its not." _The fox said completely confused now

"Than what is your name?" naruto asked

"_Why do you want to know?"_ the fox asked trying to play it cool cause no one had ever asked to know his real name it had been so long since he had heard it he almost forgot he had one.

"Well since it seems we are stuck together I would like to know your name." naruto said innocently

_ "Well I will say this, this is defiantly a first, no one has ever asked me my name before." _The fox replied with a chuckle

"So will you tell me then?" naruto asked

"_Kurama.'_ The fox replied with a grin thinking to himself _'you know what he might not be that bad'_

_ "You know what kid I am going to help you train to become an awesome ninja or whatever the hell it is you wanta be either way you're going to be strong."_ Kurama said

"Really you promise?" naruto said getting excited

"_Yes I promise and I always keep my word."_ Kurama said

"Alright." Nauto yelled with excitement but then got suspicious. "Wait why are you gonna help me?"

_"Cause I won't settle for a weak vessel."_ Kurama said

"Ok but I do have one last question?" naruto said pleading thinking he was using up the foxes patients on questions

_"Fine what is it?"_ Kurama says calmly

"Are you a boy or a girl?" naruto asks innocently

_ "What!?" _ the fox yelled at him like he just got blindsided

"Well you sound like a guy but your name seems pretty girly and I have heard of guys that look and sound like girls and girls who look and sound like guys it can be very confusing." Naruto said

"_I'm a guy god damnt just for that I don't think I should teach you anything."_ The fox yelled at him

"Oh but you promised you'd teach me and you said you never go back on your word." Naruto cried

"_Well I can make an exception when the said person hurts my pride as bad as you just did" _Kurama said

"I'm sorry but it is just confusing sometimes, I didn't mean any offence please take me back as your student." Naruto begged

"_Fine but you will pay for that remark."_ Kurama said

"Yes sensei." Naruto responded

'_Good now lets get as far away from that village as possible.' _Kurama said

"Yes sensei." Naruto said as he picked up his speed and faded away into the distance

_'Stop calling me sensei.' _The Kurama said

"Ok, then what should I call you?" naruto asked

'_Just Fox or Kurama will be fine.'_ Kurama replied

"Ok Kurama Nii-san" naruto replied with a smile

'Whatever.' Kurama said in defeat

**END CHAPTER ONE**

A/n well please read and review and I am not that great with Japanese terminology I try my best but if I fuck it up let me know


	2. Demons Attack

**CHAPTER 2 DEMONS ATTACK**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

"talking"

'thinking'

"_demon/radio talking"_

'_demon thinking/ inner sakura'_

It had been seven years since the incident during the festival, the young Sakura had just graduated the ninja academy and had been placed in a team with her crush Sasuke and another boy from a non-clan family like her named Kenma, and she couldn't be happier with her luck of being put on Sasuke's team. They had completed the bell test barely realizing the meaning of it till only a few moments before the test was over. Now they had been doing D-rank missions for a few months now and she couldn't be any more fed up with them.

Sakura was hiding under a bush sneaking up on her target "in position and target is in sight." She said over her radio

_"Roger I'm in position as well." _Sasukes voice came over the radio

"_Same here." _ Kenma replied

_"Alright everyone move."_ Kakashi's ordered over the radio

Once they had been given the order Sakura shot out giving chase to the shadowy target as it raced through the forest. It tried to turn but was cut off by Sasuke forcing it into a field and right into the hands of the waiting Kenma, who fell backward from the force of the target hitting him.

"Got ya you little rascal." Kenma said as he held a cat with a bow on its ear out at arm's length while it just gave him a death glare then began to scratch his face.

"Bow on the left ear confirmed this is the target." Sasuke said into the radio

"_Roger that, meet at the Hokage tower, with the target."_ Kakashi ordered over the radio

"Roger." Sasuke replied back "hey stop messing around we need to head to the tower to return the target."

"Gezz just call it what it is a cat." Kenma replied

"If I keep getting missions that are below me like this I will at least act as if they are decent missions." Sasuke replied

"Right Sasuke-kun, so let's go return this target and go get some launch afterward." Sakura replied happily. But just got no reply from the raven haired boy as he turned and began to walk towards the village.

* * *

It took them ten minutes to reach the tower, while trying to deal with a cat who didn't want to be reunited with its master.

As they approached the door the Hokage the were about to knock when they heard a voice from inside say "come

As they opened the door to come in they found the Hokage sitting at the center of a long table with Iruka sensei and two others they didn't really care to know. On the side of the table was a whale of a woman that was the land fire daimyo's wife, and their sensei at the side of the room waiting on them for a change.

"Lord Hokage we have brought the target as requested." Sasuke said in a tone saying he didn't like the job. Kenma who had been holding the cat held him as the lady took him and hugged it and stroked with obvious displeasure from the cat, and they all thought 'no wonder the damn thing ran away.'

"Thank you ma'am." The Hokage said as the lady paid them for the job and left

"Alright what next we have paint the fence at a farm, picking up the groiceries for old lady Minki." The Hokage told them as they all just gave dissatisfied looks even Kakashi had one hiding under his mask when the old lady next to the Hokage leaned over and whispered something into his ear. "damn council." He said under his breath, that the younger ninja caught with anticipation. "seems the council demands that Sasuke be tested with a higher ranking mission. This got all four of their interests peeked even though the silver haired Cyclops didn't show it.

"What kind of mission is it." Sasuke said with pride in his voice at hearing the council wanted to see how good the Uchiha name was.

"I will have to look and find an appropriate mission for you first higher ranking mission." The hokage said as he shuffled through some papers till he found a mission suitable for the young genin. "ah here we go an escort mission to the land of waves."

'Finally a decent mission' thought Sasuke

'Alright I get to go on a long trip outside the village with my Sasuke-kun' Sakura thought to herself '_maybe we can even get more intimate with him.'_ her pervish inner voice said as she shook her head to get those thought out of her head.

"Come in Tazuna." The Hokage said as the doors opened and revealed an old man with gray hair and beard, holding on to a bottle of sake and was somewhat drunk.

"So where is the group of bodyguards?" Tazuna asked as he looked around and only say a few kids

"This is team seven they will be escorting you home." The Hokage said gesturing toward the young ninja.

"These whelps are my bodyguards? Are they even old enough to be ninja?" Tazuna asked "cause the emo one with the ducks ass hair cut looks like he is about to cut himself." This gave Sasuke a pissed off tone to his normal indifferent face "Pinky looks like she just wants to strip down and start riding ducks ass over there." this just caused Sakura to get a tic mark over her eye ready to kill him "and the brunette over there looks like he is trying not to shit himself."

"We this is the team that will be guarding you unless you don't want our protection I suggest you start walking now." The Hokage replied holding a smile that hide the fact he wanted to through this fool out the window no matter how much he agreed with his observation.

"Alright I am Tazuna and I need someone to protect me from bandits, robbers and the like as I go home to the land of waves." The Hokage said with some venom for disrespecting his ninjas

"Alright, alright if this is what I can afford I'll take it." Tazuna said just then the silver haired Cyclops snapped his little book shut and walked over to Tazuna

"I am Kakashi Hatake I am in charge of this genin team." Kakashi said as he walked up to his new employer

"And a perverted Cyclops, what next a blonde on a never ending sugar high?" Tazuna replied

"Eight o'clock front gate be there on time or you are walking home alone." Kakashi said in tone that could freeze water, and just got head nod from Tazuna that he understood. At that Kakashi and the rest of the team headed out of the room to prepare for the upcoming mission.

* * *

Nine o'clock the next day team seven minus Kakashi showed up at the main gate to the old man sitting at the bench.

"Where the hell have you guys been? I have been waiting for over an hour." Tazuna replied obviously pissed off

"Why he said nine." Sasuke replied flatly

"I heard nine." Kenma said

"Me too." Sakura said

Just then Kakashi strolled up reading his little book and stopped in front of the and closed his book and looked at them "ah good to see you made it here on time." he said with an eye smile

"Bullshit you said eight I have been here for over an hour!" tazuna yelled

"Why would you come an hour early?" Kakashi asked innocently

"Cause you said be here at eight." Tazuna said pissed off

"I could of sworn I said nine. What did you guys hear?" Kakashi asked the genin

"Nine." They all replied

"Your hearing must be going in your old age might want to get that checked out." Kakashi said as he opened his book again and began to walk out the gates "well you guys coming?"

'_Ha he may be a pervert but he gets points in my book for that.'_ Inner Sakura yells in Sakura's head as she smiles to herself, and begins to follow him.

* * *

After a few hours of walking with nothing happening. Just then out of nowhere a set of chains wrapped around Kakashi and ripped him to shreds.

"SENSIE!" Sakura yelled as the two ninja wearing cloaks and half face masks, similar to Kakashi's, and hidden mist forehead protectors appeared behind Kenma

"Your next." They said sickeningly making the young genin freeze in his tracks as the chains looped up into that air about to rip the young ninja to ribbons like his sensei. Just then a shuriken and kunai struck the center of the chain pinning it to a tree. That was when Sasuke landed on the arm of each one of the assailants and kicked the both of them in the face, detaching them from the chain they were holding.

"Take out the target." One yelled as he rushed to attack Sasuke.

"Right" the other yelled as he rushed toward Tazuna.

'Shit I need to do something.' Sakura said to herself 'come on, come on move.' She said to herself till her body moved between the oncoming ninja and Tazuna with a kunai ready. She just stood there waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the enemy to get to her. but just as he was about to strike something smashed into him and another cloaked hooded figure was kneeling in his place as it looked off to where the mist ninja had been launched from. She stared wide eyed at this new person as he shot off toward the enemy ninja.

The hidden mist ninja picked himself up off the ground under the tree he had been launched into only to see a fist coming into his face smashing him into the tree and imbedding him into it, then slapped a paper with a seal onto his head. Without hesitation the cloaked figure shot toward the one remaining hidden mist ninja that had been fighting Sasuke. As he came up behind the ninja he looped his arm around the ninja's neck and threw him into the ground backwards and pulled out a slip of paper with the same seal on it as the other one and slapped it onto the ninjas head.

The three genin just stared at the new comer with awe, except Sasuke who just thought he was a show off.

"Ah excuse me." Sakura was the first to speak as the hooded figure made a slight turn of his head but keeping his face hidden by the shadow of the hood. "who are you?"

"Hey you gonna come out or not." Came what sounded like a young boy's voice from the stranger. Just then Kakashi walked out from the bushes reading his book.

"Yo." He said looking up at the three genin, old man and new comer.

"Kakashi sensei?" all three of the genin responded confused

"But I saw you get torn to shreds" Kenma said as he looked over to where he saw Kakashi torn apart and saw a smashed up log instead of limbs.

"Yeah I did a replacement jutsu cause I wanted to see something." Kakashi said

"And what is it you wanted to see? That was worth putting our lives in danger." Kenma asked franticly

"One I wanted to see how you'd do in an actual fight." Kakashi said

"Epic fail." The stranger said with a chuckle

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded confused

"If things got too bad I would have stepped in." Kakahsi said "and second is I detected three people and only two attacked I was waitng to see what the third was going to do like if he wanted to attack when an opening presented itself." Kakashi explained

"Oh that makes sense." Sakura said

"And third I wanted to see if this was an attack on us being leaf ninja or if they were targeting the old man." Kakashi said "and they went right for the old man as soon as they had the opportunity." He finished looking right at old man with a glare as Tazuna

"Hey maybe they thought since I had a ninja escort I was the one with the money." Tazuna tried to play it off

"No it wasn't about simple robbery they said 'target' they were here specificly for you" Kakashi said coldly "and I want to know why."

"Well you see. I, um, I" Tazuna stuttered

"I don't really care I am only here for them." The stranger said giving Tazuna a breather

"What?" Sasuke said

"Yeah these two are the demon brothers of the hidden mist B rank missing nin with a decent bounty on their heads more if they are alive triple if brought in together." The stranger said

"Right you're a bounty hunter." Kakashi said with distaste in his mouth

"Oh I get the impression you don't approve of my profession." The stranger replied snarkaly

"You have no honor men for higher, only loyalty is to those who have the deepest pockets." Sasuke said with venom

"And tell me how that is different then you ninja huh." The stranger said. "cause I know how brutal and merciless ninjas can be." He said coldly

"Well…" Sasuke began but was cut off by the stranger

"You take jobs some legit as escorting this old fart home but once you get up in the ranks especially at ANBU level you do the same jobs I take on." The stranger said "isn't that right Kakashi Hatake better known as the copy ninja?"

"He is right we are muscle for hire as he says, but we look hard at our jobs before we take them on, while a mercenary takes any job as long as they get paid. We also have a code to look out for one another instead of just ourselves." Kakashi shot back

"Just like you looked into this one with a fine toothed comb?" the stranger shot back

"Ah, ok you got us on this one." Kakashi said giving Tazuna a glare

"And let's not forget where these two came from." The stranger said

"The hidden mist?" Sakura said

"Good job pinky you know their village markings you want a cookie?" the stranger said with venom "or better known as the 'bloody mist' where your pampered leaf asses couldn't possably fathom the horrors." The way the boy had talked to her sent a shiver down her spine "just remember the only difference between us is you get a ceremony and a pine box when you fail a mission, while I get a ditch if I'm lucky."

"Fine just take your bounties and leave, we will leave you be if you do the same." Kakashi said

"Fine by me it'll be too much of a pain in the ass to try and collect your bounty now any way. don't want to go up against a THE copy ninja this early in the morning." the stranger shrugged as he walked over to one of the brothers and tied him up and began to drag him over to the second as he did the same then tied them together.

"Right, now where were we." Kakashi said as he turned toward Tazuna "Tazuna why where they after you." The strangers perked up after hearing the name

"I have no idea?" Tazuna said an obvious lie

"I might have a guess to why." The stranger said

"And how would you know?" Sasuke spat

"Well these two have been working alongside a man known as Zabuza Momochi." The stranger replied

"And how does this help us." Sasuke spat

"Well ya little brat rumor has it Zabuza has been working for a gangster named Gato." The stranger explained, at the name Tazuna tensed up. "ah I see you recognize it, you should since he controls the land of waves, and has bounty out on a certain bridge builder Ta-zu-na."

"So this gangster wants you dead, even has a bounty on your head you should of told us this to begin with." Kakashi sighs "then this would have been treated as a B or even A rank mission"

"I couldn't my home is very poor and can't afford such a mission. We were barely able to get the money for this mission." Tazuna pleaded

"Well since he lied to you about the job mind if I take him in a bounty is a bounty." The stranger said with a shrug

"No we said we would escort him home and that is what we will do." Kakashi said making the old man start to tear up.

"Thank you thank you." Tazuna cried

"But we are going to have a long talk about this." Kakashi said coldly at the old man

"Alright I can respect seeing a mission through. I hold the same philosophy always complete the mission." The stranger said as he picked up the demon brothers and threw them on to his back with a strength that someone his size shouldn't have

"Wait." Sakura called out.

"What?" the stranger growled

"You saved my life back there I just wanted to say thank you, and ask you your name." she replied with her head down.

"Whatever just seemed easier to take him down while he was distracted by you I didn't do it for you, and the name is Fox." He replied as he jumped up into the trees and started jumping from branch to branch.

"Huh." Kakashi said

"What is it sensei?" Sakura asked

"I have heard of this fox before he is an A rank bounty hunter slash mercenary could go toe to toe with low level jounin from what I hear and if rumor is correct he is no older then you all." Kakahsi said

"What no way he is the same age as us." Sasuke said "he may be our height but no way he is that strong and the same age as me."

"I am just saying that is what the rumor is." Kakashi said as he started walking again as if the confrontation they just had never happened. As the rest of the squad and old man followed him.

'I don't know why but he seemed familiar.' Sakura thought to herself 'but why'

* * *

Meanwhile the cloaked stranger was carrying the bodies of the demon brothers off to a place he could collect the bounty.

"_So kit how was it running into a leaf ninja again been awhile huh."_ Kurama asked smugly

"Shut it fox I don't want to talk about it" naruto said coldly the fox inside his mind

"_Oh sorry, didn't think you would get all emotional over it. But maybe I should of expected that since it was her that was with them."_ The fox smirked behind his cage.

"I told you to drop it." Naruto said back

"_Oh come on she was the whole reason you got run out of the village you gotta have some thoughts on it."_ The fox grinned

"I'm not talking about it." Naruto replied getting agitated

"_Oh come on that's no fun." _The fox replied

But naruto gave him no answer

"_What the silent treatment really, that's mature."_ The fox said "_but fine one last thing, must of tore you apart seeing the man who was supposed to protect you from all of that shit huh?"_

"I said shut the fuck up fox." Naruto said as tears began to form in his eyes the first since he was run out of the village.

'Why did it have to be her, of all people it was the one I despise the most.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran through the trees.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Battle Between Demons

**CHAPTER 3 BATTLE BETWEEN DEMONS**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_demon/inner sakura talking"_

'_demon thinking/ inner sakura'_

* * *

Naruto landed in front of a small shop in the middle of the woods. Inside the shop was an old man was standing behind the counter. As naruto walked in the clerk recognized him immediately and beckoned him over.

"So you have the demon brothers then?" the clerk asked

"Bagged and tagged." Naruto said as he flipped up his hood revealing bright blond spiky hair and a pair of demonic orange eyes

"Ok put those away, you don't need to be a hard ass around me I know you're a badass, and they kinda freak me out." The clerk said in a somewhat bored tone

"Sorry old habits." Naruto said as he shut his eyes exhaled and opened them again to reveal sky blue eyes.

"That's better hell could probably get a girlfriend with a pair of those." The old man teased

"Oh shove it old man." Naruto said as he swung the brothers on to the table

"haha ah right stay here and I'll bring you your payment." The clerk said as he walked into the back room.

After few minutes the old clerk walked back out with a pouch and a two pieces of paper. The old man tossed the pouch too naruto who caught it and opened it to be sure it was all there, after he took out a few gold coins he put the pouch on his belt.

"Gonna need some of those immobilization seal tags." Naruto said as he placed the coins he took out of the bag onto the counter.

"Right." The clerk said as he pulled out a box of immobilization tags and laid them on the counter then picked up the coins next to the box "and here it's a new job." He said as he handed Naruto the pieces of paper.

"What is it?" naruto asked as he picked up the paper and looked at it and gave an evil smirk

* * *

Team seven had a quite journey after parting ways with the mysterious fox everyone left to their own thoughts as they walked away from the ferry that smuggled them to the land of wave's secretly.

'No way that guy was the same age as me. He took those guys down as if it was nothing.' Sasuke thought as it irritated him the more he thought about it.

The pink haired kunoiche kept think about who their latest encounter was.

As for their third genin he had been jumping at the littlest things since their encounter with the demon brothers. Just then he saw a bush move "shit there!" he yelled as he threw a kunai at the bush. When they went to investigate they found a whit rabbit paralyzed in fear.

"Oh I'm so sorry mister bunny." Kenma said as hugged the little rabbit who procceded to bite him and run away "that little shit I should of kill…" Kenma began but was cut off as a gigantic blade whizzed past his head and imbedded itself in a tree. "the hell was that?" he yelled

They all looked up at the sword and saw a man with no shirt, grey pants, urban camouflage arm warmers, wraps around his face, and a hidden mist head banned wrapped sideways on his head standing on the horizontal blade.

"Ah Zabuza Momoche Demon of the Mist." Kakashi said

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye." Zabuza replied at his words sasuke was shocked at the words the missing ninja said

"Stay back guard Tazuna." Kakshi said to the team

"But…" Sasuke tried to argue

"This guy is in a whole other league then the last ninjas we faced." Kakashi replied

"Look at the little gennin fresh out of the academy and already outside their sheltered walls of the village." Zabuza taunted

"Now move." Kakashi barked as the three gennin jumped and formed a defensive ring around Tazuna "well looks like I will have to use this." Kakashi said as he raised his head band off of his left eye revealing his red eye of the sharingan.

"Well the hidden mist has a standing order in our bingo book to kill you on site. It says you have copied over a thousand jutsu. Kakashi Hatake copy ninja." Zabuza replied as a thick mist began to envelope the area.

In the blink of an eye Zabuza and the sword he was standing on was gone and he was between the gennin and Tazuna ready to cut the old man in half but was stopped by Kakashi launched himself at zabuza even faster then he moved before and slammed a kunai into his gut.

"Not bad Kakashi." Zabuza replied as he burst into water and another one appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half.

"I was going to say the same thing." Kakashi said as stood behind him and put kunai blade to Zabuza's throat.

"So copying my water clones to draw me out huh." Zabuza asked "well just to tell you I will never be defeated by a half assed copy!" he yelled as the real one appeared behind Kakashi again and swung his massive sword missing the ninja as he ducked under but was meet with Zabuza's foot launching him in to the nearby pond.

Just then Zabuza bolted and jumped in the water after him. Just then Kakashi surfaced and Zabuza was standing on the water right behind him in an instant

"Bad move jumping into the water to get away." Zabuza said as he whipped through some hand signs "water prison jutsu!" he called out as a sphere of water formed around Kakashi.

"Oh no he has Kakashi sensei." Kenma yelled with fear

"Calm down and concentrate I'm gonna need your help if we are gona free Kakashi sensei." Sasuke said

"What do you mean free him?" Kenma asked in shock at his teammate "he just took down sensei like it was nothing, we couldn't even get two bells away from him."

"That is the only way we are gonna survive this is if we free him." Sasuke yelled at Kenma who only started to walk backwards in fear.

"And you call yourself a ninja." A new voice came from behind them up in a tree they all looked up and found that a hooded cloaked figure was sitting up in a tree branch leaning against the trunk.

"Fox?" Sasuke said in surprise. 'what is he doing here?' he thought

"Wow just to tell you Kakashi that was pretty sad." Fox said looking over at the jonin "seriously with the back ground you have you shouldn't of been beaten so easily."

"Ah fox surprised to see you here haven't seen you since the demon islands." Zabuza replied

"Yeah I remember, I remember you leaving me for dead." Fox replied

"Yeah real sorry about that but I didn't want them after me now did I?" Zabuza said sarcastically with a chuckle "so what you doing here anyway?"

"Oh you know taking in the sights thought I might get something to eat just had a craving for some eel and heard the best place to get it was here." Fox replied jokingly. "and taking on a job from a client."

"Oh you and your jokes always gotta be a joker huh?" Zabuza replied "beside I got this job all wrapped up so no need for you to be here. and tell Gato it is disrespectful to send a second hit man especially a child."

"Oh that cuts deep old man." Fox replied as he jumped off the branch and grabbed his heart. Once he landed Sasuke and Sakura held their kunai toward him "but I ain't here for the old geezer. I'm here for you."

"What?" Zabuza replied in shock

"Yeah I was just hired to bring you in." Fox replied

"Oh so you're just gonna kill me and the old man then?" Zabuza said

"What no just you wasn't told anything about the old man… or was I? I really gotta start paying attention when getting new jobs." Fox replied as he held his chin in thought

"Well I'll take you down along with the rest of them." Zabuza said as he made another water clone.

"Hey duck ass wanta get your sensei out of that?" Fox asked

"Yeah." Sasuke replied not liking he had to rely on this guy

"Alright good" fox says as he walks over to Sasuke and then kicks him in the back launching him straight at Zabuza who just readied his sword to slice the gennin in half just then naruto came from below the water with a straight bladed wakazashi about two feet long coming straight at Zabazu's arm that was holding together the water prison holding Kakashi. At seeing this Zabuza quickly jumped away as Sasuke went skipping across the water by Fox who was now standing on the water between Kakashi who was kneeling on it and zabuza

"Hey thanks for the diversion kid." Fox yelled over to Sasuke who was treading water

"Fuck you." Hey yelled as he swam to shore.

"Alright Cyclops this guy is mine I don't like other people messing with my hunts." Fox said

"Fine." Kakashi said out of breath as he jumped out of the water and on to the shore

"So you ready for this?" zabuza said as he took his sword off his back and leveled it into a fighting stance.

"Oh yeah." Fox said as he drew out his second wakazashi then turned them in his hands so they were reverse grip.

At this Fox sprinted toward the swordsmen and swung both his swords at him which were easily blocked. Then Zabuza swung his blade down on the smaller opponent but fox put his swords up over his head in an X shape and stopped the blade in its tracks.

"I'll give you credit not many people can block that attack." Zabuza said

"Oh so guessing even less can do this." Fox said as he slipped out from under the blade and kicked Zabuza in the gut making him stumble back. As he stumbled fox swung his sword at Zabuza's face but the mist ninja blocked it with his sword. They began to go back and forth attacking a blocking each other's blows for a while.

* * *

Kakashi walked over toward Tazuna and his team who were watching the fight between the two swordsmen.

"Wow look at them go." Kenma said in awe

"Whoever he is he is very skilled with a sword, to be able to hold his own against Zabuza." Kakahsi replied

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked

"Zabuza is one of the legendary seven swordsmen of the mist. They are an elite group of swordsmen that are some of the best in the world." Kakashi said

"And he is beating one?" Sasuke asked

"No he is barely holding out." Kakashi replied

"Oh no so he might die?" sakura asked franticly

"Perhaps but he seems smart and he knew who he was starting a fight with so my guess is he has a trick up his sleeve he hasn't played yet." Kakashi said

* * *

The battle raged for hours with Zabuza mostly dominating the battle while fox blocked and dodged while threw in a few good attacks. As the battle continued both fighters began to fatigue and grow slow

"What slowing down on me already old man." Fox said out of breath

"Look who's talking your just as worn out as I am." Zabuza replied

"What you talking about? I'm just getting warmed up." Fox said as he stood up straight with some effort

"Play it off as much as you like but this fight is mine." Zabuza said as he charged and swung but was blocked then he kicked fox in the chest and brought his blade around across fox's chest and they all saw blood fly and Zabuza brought the giant sword around again and fox tried to block it but his sword was launched from his hand and stuck into a tree at the shore. Fox fell to a knee as Zabuza walked over to him.

"I'll give you credit not many people have lasted this long with me." Zabuza praised "but this fight is mine." He said as he brought his Executioners blade over his head to finish the job.

"Sorry but this fight is mine." Fox said as he swung his second blade up and lunged it into Zabuza's gut

"But how?" zabuza said as he spat out blood

"Simple you became over confident thinking the fight was over just cause you landed a few hits." Fox replied as he withdrew his blade from Zabuza's gut then brought it into a stance to finish the job when all of a sudden two senbon needles stuck into the side of Zabuza's neck.

Then a ninja wearing a porcelain mask with hidden mist markings on the forehead jumped over and grabbed the ninja before he sunk beneath the ponds surface.

"Thanks for assisting in the capture of our missing nin." The mist ninja said

"Damnt why did you go and steal my kill like that if I didn't kill him I can't claim the bounty" fox whined

The hunter ninja just gave him no response and left with the body.

"Damn't can you believe that shit?" fox asked the leaf ninja as he walked over and grabbed his sword.

"I'm impressed not many could take down one of the seven ninja swordsmen" Kakashi said

"Well any one gets cocky when they think they are about to win the fight and they let their guard down so I just created that opening and took it. Also good thing he fought me as a fellow swordsmen and didn't use his jutsu or I would have been done in before it even began" Fox replied with a smirk

"But you do know you'll have to fight him again and it won't work a second time." Kakashi said

"Wait what?" Kenma said "I thought that was one of his villages ANBU?"

"It's a good fake, if it was really an ANBU he would have destroyed the body right here not taken it away." Kakashi replied

"Sounds like you speak from experience." Fox said but got no reply from Kakashi just a stern look "well yeah I know he wasn't a hunter nin, that was Haku, Zabuza's protégée, or student."

"If you knew why did you let him take him?" Sasuke asked

"Cause my human canon ball I am injured and worn out you honestly think I could take on Zabuza's student right after taking on Zabuza. I'm good but everyone has their limits." Fox replied "well this is where we part was for next time we will most likely be enemies cause I did my and that old man still has a nice bounty on his head." He said point at the old man

"Then why don't I just kill you now?" Kakashi said as he raised an eye brow "you did say you were worn out and injured."

"Haha, yeah but I saved your ass, from that water prison you owe me one." Fox chuckled then gripped his chest in pain where he got cut "ah hurts to laugh"

"Very well next time we meet it will be as enemies." Kakashi sighed

"Till next time." fox said as he jumped away and started to run through the trees with a bit of a limp

"Let's go we still have a few hours before we get to Tazuna's and it is already dark out." Kakashi said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Right" they all said as they turned and followed.

* * *

They had been walking for about an hour down the path when they spotted something laying in the middle of the path. As they approached they noticed it was wearing orange pants, an orange torn up jacket and blond hair.

"Hey are you ok." Sakura said as she jogged over toward the unknown person on the ground

"Sakura wait up it might be a trap." Kakashi yelled out but she was already kneeling next to whoever it was on the ground

"Kakashi sensei I think he is still alive." She called over after looking him over and the rest of the group catching up

"Alright let's see what we are dealing with" Kakashi sighed as he rolled the person over to reveal the face of a young boy of about twelve with whisker like marks on his cheeks. At the look of the boy both Kakashi and Sakura went wide eyed.

'It's him' Sakura thought 'the one who saved me all those years ago.'

'Impossible' Kakashi thought as he looked closer 'naruto where have you been?'

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. A Lost Past

**CHAPTER 4 A LOST PAST**

"talking"

'thinking'

"_demon/inner sakura talking"_

'_demon thinking/ inner sakura'_

* * *

The next morning found the team at the breakfast table of Tazuna's home where they all sat around eating some rice and eggs. They all had the same thing on their mind their newest guest.

**Flashback**

Kakashi looked down and see none other than Naruto the son of his former sensei laying on the ground covered in dirt and bruises

"Kakashi sensei what do we do?" sakura asked looking up at her sensei who was still speechless

"Ah one minute." Kakashi said as he bent down and checked over the boy to make sure he didn't have any major injuries then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Why are we picking up this weakling? He will only slow us down and be a liability." Sasuke said

"I will explain later but he is wanted by the leaf." Kakashi said which got a shocked look from all three of the genin

"What is he wanted for at our age?" Sasuke asked

"Sorry I can't say right now." Kakashi said as he left it at that and began to walk away

'Could it have to do with that night because?' sakura thought as she watched Kakashi walk away with the blond over his shoulder. 'could he be wanted for murder when he was only trying to protect me?' the pinkette worried as she realized she was falling behind and ran up to catch up.

**End Flash Back**

The team ate their breakfast silently till Sakura broke the silence

"So uhm how is the guy we found doing?" she asked quietly

"Good, there doesn't seem to be any major injuries just looks like he got into a small tussle and knocked out he should be wake up soon." Kakashi replied looking up from his book

"Would it be alright if I watched over him till he woke up?" Sakura asked as this got her a strange look from both Sasuke and Kenma

"I did want to have the three of you start training today but guess it would be fine if you stayed and watched him and the house while I trained these two." Kakashi said

"What how come she gets to skip out?" Kenma complained

"Cause she has the best chakra control out of the three of you and she should be fine missing a day or so to watch over the house and the injured." Kakashi replied getting Kenma to shut up

Kakashi, Sasuke and Kenma got up and headed out the door while Sakura walked over to the room Naruto was in. as she walked in she saw the blonde laying on a floor mat under a blanket with a bandage on his cheek and forehead. His orange jacket and black shirt lay next to his head. She walked over and sat down next to him and just watched him sleep.

'It really is him.' Sakura thought 'the one who saved me all those years ago.' Just then a flash of his face covered in blood with red eyes flashed before her. 'ah what was that?' she thought as she gasped for air. Just then he started to stir and roll around.

"No please I just want some ramen." Naruto moaned in his sleep

'Hehe, he is having a dream about ramen.' Sakura giggled to herself

"No please just some I'm not a demon, please don't" naruto began to say as he tossed in his sleep

'What? This isn't a dream it's a nightmare.' Sakura thought as he began to thrash around

"No stop it please please." Naruto begged as he shot straight up from his sleep in a cold sweat and scanned the area, and found a strange pink haired girl sitting next to him. He relaxed a bit but still stayed a bit tense looking her up and down sizing her up. "who are you where am I?"

"It's ok we found you unconscious in the forest and brought you here so you could rest and heal." Sakura said

"_Wow would you look at that body."_ Inner sakura said as she then noticed naruto was in pretty good shape for his age, and she got a small blush at the shirtless boy

"Still doesn't answer my question. Who are you and where am I?" naruto repeated

"Oh right." Sakura said snapping her out of her blush "I am Sakura Haruno, and you are in a man named Tazuna's house he is a bridge builder in the land of waves where we are." She explained

"Ok thank you." Naruto said as he calmed down a bit.

"What was the last thing you remember" sakura asked

"I was walking through the woods headed to the village of one of the islands in the land of waves, then some guy wearing a cloak landed in front of me demanded my medical supplies. But I didn't have any so he beat the hell out of me." Naruto explained

"Are you ok?" sakura asked

"Thought that is why you brought me here was to patch me up and what not?" naruto said with a smirk

"Right" Sakura "I mean you are just really lucky that guy you ran into is a very dangerous mercenary and bounty hunter. He could of killed you if he wanted." Sakura said

"Don't worry I've gone through plenty of beatings, so I am used to it." Naruto said with a foxish grin that just couldn't help but make sakura smile as well.

Just then the light caught her head band just right bringing Naruto's attention to it just then he jumped straight up in shock.

"Hey calm down lay back down, don't want you hurting yourself." Sakura said

"You're from the leaf village." Naruto said getting into a sloppy defensive fighting position

"What? Why does that matter?" Sakura said as she jumped up

"I ran away from the leaf cause they tried to kill me." Naruto said in a bit of a panicked voice

'What? Why would they want to kill him maybe arrest for killing that guy but why kill he must be mistaken.' Sakura thought as she eyed down the young blonde

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Kakashi had started Sasuke and Kenma on the tree climbing exercise. They were slow at first but they had both progressed pretty far in the past couple hours.

"Good." Said Kakashi as he looked up from his book "now this is basic stuff for an experienced ninja but for new ninja it can be difficult so don't get down just because you don't get it on you first couple tries." He says as Kenma slipped off the tree and landed on his ass

"Damn't." kenma says as he walks back toward Kakashi "hey Kakashi sensei."

"Yes Kenma." Kakashi asked looking over his book

"I wanted to ask you how you know that boy we found I know you said the reason he is being looked for is an S-class secret but you seemed to know him I am just asking how." Kenma asked

"Huh" Kakashi sighed as he lowered his book "you ain't gona give up on this are you?" he asked as Kenma just stared up at him and even Sasuke looked over at him with curiosity. "Alright I can't give you all the details cause it's a long story but short version is he was an orphan in our village that was ostracized by most and was pretty close with the Hokage, I knew him from trying to catch for the various pranks he would pull." Kakashi said giving only part of the story

"Like what would he do?" Kenma asked as Sasuke had become more interested and walked over to listen

"Well he once panted mustaches on the faces of each of the Hokages on the monument." Kakashi said

"That was him I remember that but it was years ago." Kenma replied with astonishment trying to hold back a chuckle from the memory "so why did he run away from the village."

"I can't say I was out on a mission when I heard about it, so I don't know the details how ever the Hokage was in a very bad mood when we got back. But that is all I can say." Replied Kaskashi

"Just one last thing if he ran away and was as close to the Hokage as you said wouldn't he send people to track him down?" Kenma asked

"I will admit this kid did know how to get away from just about anybody. He was dodging ANBU from the time he was four. After a while he became Torra the cat but for the ANBU. He almost gave me the slip a few times after his pranks." Kakashi replied with an eye smile 'however I am sure most people that were sent didn't look to hard for him.' Kakashi thought to himself "what about you Sasuke that answer any questions you have on our new guest?"

"Don't really care about him what I want to know about is this guy named Fox." Sasuke replied

"Oh, right." Kakashi replied

"If we will be going up against him we need to know everything about him like his fighting style abilities and what not. So do you have a bingo book with him in it or if you know anything you should let us know since we are already involved if you like it or not." Sasuke replied

"Guess you're right." Kakashi said as he put his book away and pulled out a bingo book and turned to a marked page "alright to start off nobody knows much about him he likes to keep his secrets" he replies as he pulls out a bingo book and flips to the right page. "I looked him up after our first encounter, and this is what I found. He is a very young mercenary about your age no one knows how old he really is, as for his fighting style he has his duel short swords and is very skilled in close range hand to hand combat as we witnessed. As for jutsu unknown he may or may not have it no one has seen him use any. However that could just be because they haven't lived to tell it. He has a very strict rule of finishing a job. Lastly he has no problem with killing whoever gets in his way man or woman if they engage him he treats them as an enemy with no remorse however he is extremely skilled in stealth. Says here he was hired to kill a noblemen before he did it he played a prank on the nobles house with a warning of his death. The noble doubled security and the next morning he was found dead with head on his mantel and no one had even known he had been there." Kakashi said "and on the foot note he likes to mess with his opponents heads that is how he got his name of fox he will either joke around while fighting to get you off guard or play pranks on you to get on your nerves and have you make yourself open."

"Is that it?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah he doesn't let much out." Kakashi replied

"Wow he sounds like he is a ninja if he is that good at stealth." Kenma said in awe

"He could very well be one that was trained in secret in one of the nations then went rogue. It isn't unheard of for children to show potential to be taken into secret projects like that." Kakashi said

"That doesn't sound good at all." Kenma replied and sasuke just stared off thinking

"One last thing." Sasuke chimed in getting Kakashi's attention again "what is this demon islands he mentioned to Zabuza?"

"It is a chain of islands off the coast of the land of demons more like a salt water marsh. But it is most well-known as a gathering place of the criminals, smugglers, and underworld dealings. Even ninja from every nation avoid going there due to its reputation. It got its name cause the rumor said only a demon can enter the islands and leave unharmed so only way to go there and come back is to either be a demon or be labeled one." Kakashi explained Sasuke didn't say anything just stayed silent in thought.

"Well it seems to be getting late we'll head back to the house for launch and check on our guest and come back." Kakashi said as he put the bingo book away and started walking back toward the house

* * *

In the house Naruto was still in his messy fighting position. "ssstay away ninja." He stuttered

"Calm down I don't want to hurt you." Sakura replied try to calm him down

"How do I know that you ain't trying totrick me like the others did." Naruto replied getting more tense

"If I wanted to hurt you don't you think I would of done it while you were sleeping instead of patch you up?" Sakura replied

"True but I don't trust the leaf especially after that day." Naruto said as he lowered his as he remembered the day he was run out of the village.

"Cccan I ask…" sakura began but was cut off as the door opened and a silver haired Cyclops popped his head into the room

"Sakura.. oh your up" said Kakashi as he looked at naruto.

"And who are you?" said the blonde tensing even more and looking for a way to run

"Calm down we aren't here to hurt you we just found you in the road." Kakashi said

"I already explained it to him but he got jumpy when he saw my head band." Sakura said

"Well lunch is ready if you want to join us." Kakashi said as he closed the door

"How do I know its…" naruto started but was cut off as his stomach growled "ok maybe I could eat something." He replied just to get a giggle out of the pinkette

Naruto threw his shirt and jacket on then followed the silver haired Cyclops down the stairs where Sasuke and Kenma were eating lunch.

"Ah the street rat has woken up." Sasuke said

"Ah leave him alone Sasuke." Kenma said as he got up and walked over to Naruto and shook his hand. "hey I'm Kenma and the emo over there is Sasuke he is alright once you get to know him." He said in a friendly tone

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" replied naruto as he took the hand cautiously as he sat down at the table and took the bowl of food an began to eat slowly eyes darting between everyone at the table as everyone sat down.

"So how was the training?" sakura asked

"You would know if you hadn't skipped out." Kenma replied

"Sorry I wanted to be sure our guest didn't start freaking out when he came too." Sakura said getting Kenma to recoil a bit at her remark

"Alright alright calm down." Kenma said

"We just went over the tree climbing technique." Kakashi said

"Oh right that is where you walk up a tree using your chakra in your feet to hold yourself to the tree right?" Sakura asked

"Right." Kakashi replied

"Well any way I want to know about our guest here." kenma said looking at naruto who just froze up a bit "so Kakashi-sensei said you used to be part of the village but left why is that?"

'Can't tell if he is just stupid or is being mean going straight for that.' Kakashi says to himself with a sigh 'I'm gona go with stupid'

At hearing this naruto put down his chopsticks and lowered his head while sakura did as well but it went unnoticed by everyone but Kakashi "I was run out of the village." He finally said as his gaze went off into nothing "its really a blur all I remember is looking down at a body covered in blood and seeing my hands covered in it, when I looked up I saw a mob of people with that same hate and fear in their eyes as always but the thing that got me most was a girl my age looking at me with absolute fear. I don't remember why but all I could think about her was 'traitor' I don't know why I had never seen her before. After that it's more of a blur but I managed to get away and I knew I could never return especially after that look she gave me." Naruto explained as everyone in the room went silent at his story. Sakura was holding back the tears as the story was a gut check to her remembering the story but from her side.

"Do you know why the villagers hated you?" kenma asked

'Jesus what is it with this kid he has gotta be stupid' Kakashi thought to himself

"No not really only thing I can gather is I was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked so I guess they saw me as the monster incarnate so they called me a demon and treated me like that." He said still zoned out

"I I'm sorry." Sakura stuttered out getting everyone's attention

"Sakura?" Kenma asked

"It's just so horrible the way they treated you, I know saying that won't change anything but." She couldn't finish as she broke down into tears

"Don't worry yourself it's not like you were the reason they despised me or ran me out of the village." Naruto said trying to comfort her but having the opposite effect

"Well the hokage does want to speak with you he has had teams looking for you so he can hear you side of the story." Kakashi said breaking the tension

"And if I run again?" naruto said

"I will be forced to take you back by force it's a standing order to bring you back alive." Kakashi said "but you have my word as a ninja you will not be harmed while you are back in the village."

"Alright not like I have much choice do I?" naruto said with a weak smile

"Very well now let's get back to training" Kakashi said as he got up and the three ninja got up as well "you are welcome to join us Naruto." Kakashi said getting Sasuke to stop in his tracks

"You mean you are going to train this run away." Sasuke said

"Only in basic chakra control, and if he had stayed he would have graduated with you guys so I am just giving him and education he missed out on." Kakashi explained

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled as he walked out the door

* * *

Once they made it to where the team had been training earlier Kakashi told sakura the basics of the technique and showed her and she began to do it with the boys, while Kakashi started to explain chakra basics to him and helped him focus it with the leaf on the forehead technique that he just wasn't getting but slowly making progress.

After an hour Sakura had made it to the top without a problem and was getting bored, while naruto was getting frustrated and not getting anywhere.

"Hey Sakura come on down and take Naruto with you to the town to pick up some stuff for dinner." Kakashi called to the pinkett who was giggling at Kenma and Sasuke who had just made it half way up the tree.

"Oh alright" she called as she jumped out of the tree and landed next to naruto Kakashi. "ready" she said with a smile

"Alright I guess." Naruto says as he starts walking toward town with Sakura.

* * *

After a short walk they made it to the village and started going through what little food was at the market. Sakura looked on in sadness at the state of things, when she felt something grab he ass. "Naruto you little perv!" she yelled as she turned to hit the blonde for grabbing her ass but was met with the eyes of a little boy who had a hungry look in his eye. "oh" she said feeling sorry for the little guy and gave him some of her bread she had bought.

After she looked up she saw naruto wasn't around. 'oh shit Kakashi is gona kill me for losing him.' Sakura thought "Naruto!" she called out

"What." Came an annoyed voice from behind her and she looked to see his sky blue eyes looking back at her

"_Oh god we could just go on forever in those eyes"_ inner sakura said dreamily

'No Sasuke kun is the only one for us.' She said to herself as she shook her head

"Where did you go?" she said in a demanding tone.

"Oh just getting a little payday." He said with a fox smile and held up a decent sized sack of coins

"Ah how dare you steal from these poor people they barely have enough as it is." Sakura said ashamed of him

"Hold it right there little lady I have seen far worse then this run down little town." Naruto said as he looked around but sakura didn't stop giving him the death glare "plus I didn't steal it form any of the villagers."

"Then who did you steal it from?" she asked still with the death glare.

"Him." He said pointing at a mountain of a man made of solid muscle sitting at an outside bar

"What why?" she said with some fear in her voice

"Cause I can afford to lose some coin." Naruto said as he watched the man "and he wont notice till he buys the next round of drinks." He said with a smile

"Oh who stole my money." The henchmen yelled

"Good drinker that one." Naruto said as he looked at Sakura "alright now I am just gona need you to play along with this one."

"Was it you." The man said as he picked up an old man

"What do you mean play…" she asked looking back at naruto to see he had her money pouch in her hand "what do you think you're doing you little thief." She yelled as she got pissed and was about to clobber him

At hearing the words thief the drunk looked over and say the blonde in front of a girl with pink hear hold not only her money pouch but his as well "hey you little thief that is mine." The drunk yelled as he lumbered over toward naruto.

"Alright thanks just meet me back at the house while I lose this guy." Naruto said as he took off down an alley way

Sakura just stood there for a second wondering what the hell just happened. After she shook her self out of the shock she started to head back to Tazuna's house. once she got there she opened the door to find naruto already sitting against the wall with his hands behind his head with a sense of accomplishment on his face.

"Why you little shit you…" sakura began but was cut off as a bag almost hit her face but she caught it before it impacted it.

"I put your cut in the bag for ya." Naruto said with a smile as Kakashi walked into the house

"Whose cut?" he asked having walked in right as naruto had told her about her cut.

"Oh sakura helped me rob this guy so I gave her, her cut of what I got. Only fair right?" naruto said with a smile

"really now sakura I thought you were above petty theft." Kakashi said with fake disappointment in his voice

"What I… but he… I had no idea he was going to do it and I was an unknowing participant." She tried explaining while flustered.

"But you helped none the less so you got your cut." Naruto said

"But I…" she began to dispute it

"I don't care what you do with it I gave you your share everyone who participated gets their share that is just how it goes." Naruto said not looking for an argument

"Alright. But why did you steal my pouch making me call you a thief and getting that guys attention?" she asked

"Well if he didn't know who stole it he would start beating on random people till he got his money back even if it wasn't his. So with him seeing me and knowingi was the one he took it he would follow me and I get away and he would just be pissed I got away." Naruto explained

"_And he is kind thinking of others this guy has it all."_ Inner sakura cried

'No Sasuke kun is the only one for us how many times do I have to say it. But you do have a point on him having a good heart' She said arguing with her self

"That and the fact I got to dump a bucket of paint on him and get it stuck on his head was well worth the chase." Naruto with a laugh

"_Ok never mind he is just an immature idiot. So yeah let's focus back on Sasuke"_ inner Sakura said face palming making her outer self smile in victory.

"So where is Sasuke kun and Kenma?" Sakura asked

"They are still trying to get the tree climbing technique down they are making progress the should be done later tonight." Kakashi explained

* * *

Later that night after Kenma and Sasuke returned from their training they all sat down and began to eat dinner with Tazuna and his family.

"Now is there anything more you can tell us about what gato has been doing here?" Kakashi asked Tazuna

"He has put a monopoly on all the trading on and off the islands forcing prices way up and that is even if we are able to get food across. He also has a prostitution ring that he has taken some of the local girls and put them in it as well." Tazuna at this sakura gasps and everyone clenches their fists especially naruto "they say the good looking ones stay in his personal harem until he gets tired of them and he puts them on the street if they are lucky." Tazuna said

"And if they're not?" sakura was scared to ask but got no reply just a shake of the head

"He probably kills them." naruto said in a low voice as everyone looked at him "probably after he rapes them a few times."

"And what makes you say that?" Sasuke says trying to sound authoritative

"I've seen it." Naruto said at this Sakura puts her hand up to her mouth in shock

"A friend I made shortly after I left the village was picked up similar to what you say, I found her working the streets one day I went to ask her what she was doing that was when he pimp came by and smacked her for talking to me a week later I found her body in an ally and I overheard her pimp joking about how she was making any money on her so he 'disposed' of her." he says in an angry tone

"We need to stop this." Sakura said listening to Naruto's story and looking at Kakashi

"I have sent word about what is going on and the Hokage knows but we are to do nothing he said he will work on getting an ANBU squad to take him out, but this is an international case so it will take some time to get it through. All we can do now is get the bridge down so that is one less thing Gato has his hands on." Kakashi said

"Its all pointless." The kid at the end of the table said

"What was that." Naruto growled at the boy

"I said it is useless he will win he always wins. You can't make a difference anyone who stands up to him gets killed." The boy said

"Inari that is enough." Tsunami scolded him

"Its true no one can stop him it's all pointless" he repeated

"Listen here you little shit." Naruto said in a tone none had heard before "let me guess you lost someone close to you because of Gato?" he said with only getting a death glare from the kid "I'll take that as a yes. So what"

"Naruto" Sakura cut in but was silenced by his own death glare

"I have seen what men like him do and what happens to the people that live under them." Naruto said "it isn't pretty so who ever this person was I am guessing he fought and we was made in example of, and he was close to you but you gotta put the past to the past and look at what you have infront of you. You have a mother and grandfather who love you and a village that supports you as well. So I don't want to hear you're kicked puppy dog story. You have something to fight for a family a village that should make you want to protect it. You know what I had in my village?" naruto began at this Kakashi lowered his head as he heard this "daily beatings and only got worse on my birthday during the celebration of the defeat of the nine tailed fox. All because I was born on that day the village saw me as the demon even gave me a birthday present to remind me of that fact." Naruto said as he took off his shirt which started to make sakura blush at first with a perverted grin but it changed to a look of horror as she saw the word 'DEMON' carved into his back from shoulder to shoulder "you have a family and village that cares so you must treasure and protect that." Naruto finished as he walked to the door. "I am gona go blow off some steam and think for a bit I'll come back so just let me have some time to myself."

"Understood take all the time you need you'll have your privacy." Kakashi replied as naruto walked out the door. And into the woods

* * *

Meanwhile out in the woods in a hidden tree house Zabuza lay in bed resting from his wounds after receiving a visit from his employer saying he was fired from the job for failing

"What are we going to do now Zabuza sama?" Haku asked behind his hunter nin mask

"First I will heal up and then find that bastard fox and make him pay for what he did to me." Zabuza said in a vengeful tone

"Well you won't have to look far." A voice coming from the shadows replied

They looked over to see fox leaning on the door frame. In an instant Haku was at his throat with senbon needles ready to slam into his throught but fox hadn't flinched

"Stop" Zabuza said as Haku stopped millimeters from the fox's neck "what do you want fox? It's not like you to take down an opponent like me while he I am in this state."

"Your right I like taking down ninja like yourself in battle, but I am not here to kill you I am here to deliver a message." Fox said as he withdrew a slip of paper and handed it to Haku who took it and read it as his eyes widened

"Is this true?" he asked

"Yep." Fox said as Haku walked over to Zabuza and showed him the message

"Really" zabuza said with a grin

"Yep my job was to deliver that message to you. Just show it to them when you get there alright." Fox said

"If you job was merely to deliver this message why did you fight me and put me in this state?" Zabuza said

"Now where is the fun in just giving you a message?" fox said with a chuckle "plus had to get you back for the demon islands fiasco, and I wasn't the one who shut down your nerves system that was him." Fox said gesturing toward Haku.

"But you did put your sword in my gut." Zabuza said

"And you gave me a pretty good gash across the chest we'll call it even." Fox said

"But what about the old man?" Zabuza asked

"Oh I am working another angle on that one a bounty is a bounty." Fox said as he turned around to leave but stopped "oh and if you don't tell them I was the one who delivered the message to you and I don't get paid we will no longer be even and I will come for you." He said as he walked into the dark hall way and vanished

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. Battle on the Bridge

**CHAPTER 5 BATTLE ON THE BRIDGE**

After a few days rest the bridge was nearing completion and the squad was on high alert for fox. Naruto was hanging out buy Kakashi while Sasuke and Kenma were on the far side of the bridge on alert as Tazuna worked on the bridge, and Sakura had stayed at the house to watch Inari and Tsunami.

"So who is this Fox guy anyway?" Naruto asked Kakashi while he stayed on the bridge

"He is a bounty hunter he looks for people with a price on their heads and he kills them or brings them in to collect that price." Kakashi said as he read his book

"I know what a bounty hunter is but what do you know about this fox guy?" Naruto asked

"He is a merciless bounty hunter that is very skilled." Kakashi said

"You're just repeating yourself now, but aren't you worried about going up against such a strong opponent." Naruto asked

"Don't worry he isn't that skilled in Ninjutsu so that is where we have the advantage." Kakashi said with a smile to put Naruto's worries to rest. Just then Kakashi's eyes shot toward the shore side of the bridge where a lone figure was standing in a hooded cloak.

"Shit, Sasuke Kenma he's here!" Kakashi called out to the rest of his team as they jumped over to him. In a defensive stance and pulled his head band up revealing his Sharingan "Kenma go protect Tazuna, Naruto go with him." Kakashi said and Kenma jumped back to Tazuna to defend him, but naruto stayed there.

"Oh three on one this isn't fair now is it." Fox said "how about we even the odds." He said causing Kakashi and Sasuke to tighten their stance getting ready for his attack. Just then Kakashi felt a pain stabbing into his gut. He looked down and saw Naruto holding a Kunai that was stabbed into him

"Yeah let's even things out then." Naruto said with an evil grin

"Why?" Kakashi asked as Naruto jumped away in only a way a ninja could and landed next to Fox as Kakashi fell to a knee

"Naruto what the hell?" Sasuke yelled out

"That isn't Naruto." Kakashi said struggling to get up

"What?" Sasuke asked

"It's a clone the real naruto is…" Kakashi began but was cut off by Fox

"Me." Fox said as he tossed his cloak off revealing a more muscular version of the Naruto clone with demonic eyes, a sleeveless black combat jacket, fingerless gloves, black combat pants with a belt full of pouches, black combat boots, and a pair of straight bladed wakazashis crossed on his back with the handles down.

"But how?" Sasuke said "why?"

"Needed to know what you were planning and to get my target out in the open." Fox said "Now shall we begin?" he said as he pulled out his swords and his clone brought his kunai up and they both charged fox going for Kakashi and the clone going for Sasuke.

Fox started with a fury of quick light attacks as Kakashi blocked and dodged them. while sasuke was holding back the clone.

"Wow the great Uchiha can't even stand up against a simple clone how pathetic." The clone mocked

"Shut up." Sasuke said as he jumped back and went through hand sign and spit a fire ball at him which he easily dodged.

"Wow not even close." The clone mocked as he charged again hitting Sasuke in the face launching him back.

'Damn't he's too fast.' Sasuke said to himself as he watched the clone run back and forth barely able keep up with his movements. Sasuke began to focus on the clone and it began to slow down 'what why is it slowing down?' he asked himself as he saw the next punch coming and grabbed the hand and threw him across the bridge only for him to land on his feet.

"Nice almost had me there and looks like you unlocked your Sharingan." The clone said as charged again and they were evenly matched and Sasuke was getting tired as he went but got in a good blow causing the clone to go up in a poof of smoke.

"Yes finally." Sasuke said out of breath as he turned toward Kakashi to help and took a step only to fall down from exhaustion.

"Looks like my student took down your clone." Kakashi said as he swung his kunai at the real naruto.

"Served its purpose and kept him out of our fight didn't it." Naruto said as he dodged another swipe from Kakashi and got some distance from him. But this is what Kakashi wanted as he whipped out a scroll and went through some hand signs then slammed it on the ground as he yelled "earth style summoning jutsu." There was poof of smoke and dogs jumped out of the ground and latched on to naruto digging their teeth into him holding him in place as Kakashi walked up to him going through some hand signs and his hand began to spark and pop with electricity. "I'm sorry." He said as he raised his hand up

"You apologizing to me or my father?" Naruto mocked his apology at this Kakashi's eyes widened in shock

"How do you…" Kakashi asked but his voice trailed off.

"Oh I know everything. A little friend told me about what really happened that night twelve years ago." Naruto said as Kakashi's eyes got even wider then slumped

"Both of you." He said with pain "chidori!" he called out as he slammed the attack into Naruto's chest and his body slumped down.

Clap*clap*clap* Kakashi heard clapping as he pulled his hand out of Naruto's chest, and looked over to see a short man with a cane and a bunch of thugs behind him. But what stuck out most was one of them was holding Sakura hostage.

"Leave my student alone." Kakashi called

"Well I was planning on using her as leverage to get you to back down and let us kill the bridge builder. But whoever that was that weakened you I would of liked to thank him but too bad he is dead now I can keep this little blossom all to myself." Gato said as he grabbed ahold of Sakura's breast and began to fondle it causing her to scream.

"Let her go and what are you talking about didn't you send him to kill the bridge builder." Kakashi yelled as he fell to the ground

"No never seen that one in my life." Gato said "my plan was to hold his daughter and her child hostage to get him to stop building and then demolish it and then kill him." Gato said with a sick smile "But this one got in the way and allowed them to escape but she will do nicely in my harem after my men kill you." He said as took ahold of Sakura and stated to slid his free hand down her body

"Hehe." Came an evil laugh from behind Kakashi. "so you finally show yourself you little toad." came Naruto's voice from his slumped over body that was being held up by the dogs "now I can finally get this job done, hey Gato just to tell you rapists are my most hated people on this planet and I hate a lot of people" Naruto said as his head shot up revealing his slit demonic eyes as he laughed and red chakra began to seep out of him

'I've seen those eyes before. No not agian' Sakura said to herself in horror as she saw the same events as before happening again.

Just then a pulse of demonic energy shot out from Naruto launching the dogs off of him and one crashed into Kenma knocking him out as he was running over to help. At this Naruto stood up and everyone saw as the hole Kakahsi had put into his should healed before their eyes along with every other wound he had gotten fighting Kakashi.

"He's a demon!" one of the thugs yelled as he took a step back getting a better look at him his blood red slit eyes, his elongated canines, his finger nails turning into claws and a wild look to his face.

"Stand firm." Gato ordered as Naruto took a step toward him then lifted his arm to see Pakun still holding on tightly to it.

Naruto brought the dog up to his face and stared the dog in the eyes putting absolute fear into the small dog.

"Sorry." It said with its mouth full and puffed into smoke.

Naruto turned back toward Gato and his men "they called me a demon in my home village, then I found out I had one inside me so I struck a deal with him he lives while I use his power to keep us alive and I became the thing the village feared most." Naruto said as he stopped "I became the fox of their nightmares. My name is FOX! I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune! " He said as Sakura's eyes widened and he vanished from their sight and then they saw he had his hand through Gato's chest and then brought his other hand up and ripped the head off the short man spraying blood all over Sakura and the thugs who after seeing their boss beheaded began to run or jump off the bridge to get away from him.

Naruto then turned toward Sakura and merely said "traitor." As the red chakra that was around him faded and his eyes closed and he slumped over on to the ground.

Watching this she fell to her knees and began shaking him "no wake up not again please wake up." She yelled as Kakashi walked up to her. she looked up and saw him looking down on them "no don't hurt him he was protecting me please all those years ago in the village I was the reason he was run out of the village." She cried into Naruto's body. "it was me he was protecting by killing that man but no one cared they only wanted to kill him."

"Come on Sakura." Kakashi said as he knelt down and put his hand on her

"No I won't leave him I won't betray him… not again." She said through her tears

"I'm not asking you to we need to get him some where we can treat him and see what is wrong with him." Kakashi said as she pulled up her head to look at the silver haired ninja.

"you mean you don't want to kill him for what he did?" Sakura asked with tear filled eyes "or for him being what he said he was?"

"No" Kakashi said "I will explain every to you when he comes to alright." He said with a smile

"Ok." She said as she looked over and saw Kenma and Sasuke begin to get up and come over to see what was going on.

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. Secrets Reveled

**CHAPTER 6 SECRETS REVELED**

Naruto woke up to find himself back in the same room that he had found himself when the team had brought him to Tazuna's house the first time. he tried to get up but found he couldn't move at all.

'What the hell.' He thought as his demonic eyes darted back and forth till he noticed a piece of paper on his for head. 'ah so they sealed my movement and my chakra.'

"Hey fox wake up!". Naruto yelled inside his mind

_"Uh wha. Whats up?" _ the fox said just waking up from a nap

"Got a seal on my forehead mind getting rid of it?" naruto replied

_ "Yeah yeah."_ The fox yawned as he sent his own chakra to the seal overloading it and making it burn up. Once it was burned up Naruto sat up and looked around and saw the sakura sleeping the corner. "_hey can we kill her now?"_ the fox whined

"No leave her be that will just give them another reason for them to hunter us down." Naruto said

_"But she deserves it for setting that mob on us."_ The fox complained

"Wasn't it you who said not to hold grudges?" naruto asked as he checked to make sure he still had all his gear on "good my seals held and they couldn't get my stuff off." He says under his breath

_"I would never say that I am the master of grudge holding."_ The fox replied

"Oh right. Who the hell was that?" Naruto ponders for a second. "whatever time to get out of here and get my…" he says then remembers "damnt I didn't seal his damn head when I killed him." Naruto shouts out loud waking Sakura up.

"Na.. Naruto?" she says as she begins to wake up. Looking over at him

"Shit." He says a bit shocked then goes for the window and sees Kakashi sitting there waiting "damnt."

"Going somewhere?" Kakashi asked

"thought I'ld go for a walk you know see the sight, vanish never to be seen again you know that whole song and dance." Naruto smirked but he slumped to the ground realizing he was still exhausted and sore

"Naruto." Sakura cried as she jumped up and rushed to him to help him out. At that he forced himself up and grabbed her spinning her around and brought a kunai out and put it to her throat.

"_Yes cut her good."_ The fox cheered

"Shut it fox." Naruto yelled back. That just got a confused look from the two ninjas. Then the door opened and Sasuke and Kenma rushed into the room and he drug her to the corner. At seeing the what was going on they drew their kunai ready to strike, just then a shadow twisted and a black fox about knee high with four tails jumped out in between Naruto and the ninjas

"The hell is that?" Kenma yelled as he flinched backward, and the fox bared its teeth and growled making the hair on its back stand up

"Alright just calm down!" Kakashi demanded "everyone just calm down." Looking at Naruto as well as Sasuke and Kenma and they lowered their kunai but still held them tightly.

"We don't want to hurt you Naruto but if you hurt my student I will have no choice but to." Kakashi said trying to calm the situation.

"Alright" Naruto said as he pulled his kunai away from Sakura's throat and pushed her toward Sasuke who caught her.

"Alright now if you will call off your guard dog, and calm down we can go downstairs so we can figure everything out." Kakashi said

At this naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. Then walked in front of the fox and put a hand in front of its face to make him calm down as well "alright." He said as he started to walk down stairs followed by the ninjas. Once they made it down stairs they say Tsunami putting food on the table for breakfeast.

"Oh good morning." She said "good to see you're finally up."

"How long was I out?" naruto asked as he sat down and the fox sat down next to him

"Two days." Kakashi said as he sat down across from him

"Damn normally doesn't take that long for me to recover" naruto said

"_Hey I had to heal a huge gaping hole in your chest. With the limited amount of demonic chakra your body can use safely just be happy you're alive."_ The fox barked

"I used the chidori on you, I want to know how you survived that even with the fox's healing ability if I destroyed your heart you would still have died." Kakashi says

"Sounds like you know that from experience." Naruto said getting a saddened look seeing he hit a nerve.

"I just want to know how you survived it." Kakashi asked

"Well at the last second I shifted my body a hair to the side and down so you missed my heart but still got my lung and collar bone. Hurts like a bitch." Naruto said

"Alright why did Gato say he had never seen let alone hire you?" Kakashi asked in a flat tone

"Simple he never did." Naruto said casually as he gave the fox some of his eggs who happily wolfed them down

"Bullshit when you fought Zabuza you said you were both working for Gato." Kenma shot

"No I didn't." naruto calmly "He assumed I was hired by him but I never said I was working for him"

"He is right I don't remember him every specifically say he was working for Gato" Kakashi said

"What I said was I was there for Zabuza when I fought him and I was." Naruto said as he took a drink. At this everyone got confused looks except Kakashi "my first job here was to deliver a message to Zabuza."

"And what would that message be?" Kakashi asked "and if all you had you had was a message for him why did you fight him."

"Well after he left me out numbered on the demon islands when the daimyo sent in a raiding squad to clear the place out, we held it but that bastard left me alone with twenty men to fight alone. Fortunately they weren't real fighters." Naruto chuckles "but you leave a man in a situation like that he will be a might sore and want a little pay back. That and how often do you get to test your swordsmanship against one of the seven. that and there was no fun in just giving him the message." he explains with a smirk. "so I made a big scene and stormed out and then delivered the message. But everything I said that night was true I have no love for the village probably could call it hate really, but I have no interest in harming the village cause if I did that I would have the entire leaf hunting me down. But I can never forgive them for what they put me through." He said giving sakura a small glare making her look down in shame. "so live and let live they don't bother me I don't bother them."

"Very well and the message?" Kakashi asked

"Alright first swear you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Naruto says with a death glare "especially reporting it up I will say right now it won't harm the leaf"

"If it doesn't affect the leaf very well none of us will tell anyone." Kakashi said looking at his team who all nodded.

"Alright, there is another coup forming in the mist village." Naruto said this got a look of shock from the gennin but a blank look from Kakashi.

"Very well I won't report this up since that place needs new leadership nothing but a horror story for the past couple years." Kakashi said "may I ask who is leading it?"

"Some crazy cougar named Mei Terumi. She is always looking out for the right 'man' I use that term loosely cause I've done a few jobs for her since she started the resistance and aimed to take the title of Kage, she started to come on to me during every one, even told me to come see her again when I am older." Naruto said with a shiver. "But yeah sure she is hot I won't deny that but waaaaaaaay out of my age range."

"_If only you were a few years older." _The fox sighed

"Damn't fox shut up you old perv." Naruto yelled, at this every one stared at him confused

"What?" kenma was the first to ask

"Right you can't hear him." Naruto sighed as everyone just stared at him "alright you know how I said the village hated me because they saw me as the fox because I was born on the day the fox attacked."

"That is still an S-rank secret not to be told to the younger generation." Kakashi said

"You think I give shit? I am a well-known merc I break rules on a daily. Also the secret was to keep the kids from hating me, yeah that helped out a lot." Naruto said as he rolled his eyes "so what the old man gona do kill me?"

"Ok what weren't we supposed to be told?" Sasuke asked not liking when he was out of the loop "what is he talking about?"

"It's the nine tailed fox." Naruto cut in as he pet the fox at his side.

"What does he have to do with this? He was killed by fourth." Sakura asked confused

"Everything, that night twelve years ago the fourth did defeat the fox but he didn't kill him." Nauruto said coldly "he took a new born, me, and sealed the demon inside him."

"Oh god." Sakura gasped as her hands covered her mouth

"The real fucked up thing is, it was his own newborn son." Naruto said as everyone but Kakashi's eyes widened in shock

"You're the son of the fourth hokage?" Sasuke said in disbelief

"Seriously how is that so hard to believe? Just put a picture of him up to my face and you'll see." Naruto chuckles "I'm sure you got an old team pic right?" he says looking over at Kakashi "he was your sensei."

"What you were taught by the fourth." Sasuke asked looking over at Kakashi

"Are there any secrets you ain't gonna spill?" Kakashi asked

"Sorry all out." Naruto said then shrugged "for now."

"Alright so if Gato was your target why did you go after Tazuna?" Kakashi asked

"And why did you pretend to be a weakling and stay with us?" Sasuke asked

"Well emo, I wanted to keep my potential target close looking for an opportunity, also I wanted to know what you had planned to fight me the whole keep your enemies close thing, and there ain't a decent motel in this place." Naruto said the last part sarcastically

"And going after Tazuna instead of Gato?" Kakashi asked

"Well first I was going to take him down and once I brought his head to Gato I would take him out after he paid me." Naruto said getting a evil look from everyone at the table

"_You were gona bring him in alive. What you telling them that for?" _fox asked sarcasticly

'Protect my image of hard ass merc.' Naruto replied to the fox nonchalantly

"But when I got to the bridge I saw one of his henchmen run when he saw us start fighting so figured he went to go get the boss man. So I changed my tactics, even though I only thought he would just show up with the gang of thugs, so I just had to hold out till he showed up and take his head. Wasn't planning on you getting taken hostage." Naruto said looking over at Sakura who looked down. "but it all worked out in the end was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with you getting to second base with me." He says as he flinches at where the hole in his chest was.

"Didn't give me much choice." Kakashi said "you did stick a Kunai in my gut."

"I didn't hit anything vital." Naruto replied

"Still hurt." Kakashi said

"And you got me back so we even." Naruto said "now I gotta go find whatever pike those villagers stuck Gato's head on so I can get paid." He said as he started to stand up

"You won't find it on a pike." Kakashi said

"And why is that?" Naruto asked

"Cause I have it in this scroll." Kakashi said as he held up a scroll

"Alright can I have it back?" Naruto asked looking over at him holding out his hand

"You can have it if you come back to the village with us to speak with the hokage." Kakashi said

"Why to turn myself over for murdering that guy all those years ago?" Naruto said looking down at Sakura who just lowered her head.

"Sakura told me what happened that night. You won't be charged for that it was self-defense." Kakashi replied this got Sasuke and Kenma's attention looking at her in confusion.

"Well yeah I am sure the village council will see it that way. Let me go and pack my things. Besides did she tell you 'everything'?" He replied sarcasticly then got serous and glaring at Sakura, making her shutter. "I know when to cut my loses if it means not setting foot in that village by losing a decent bounty so be it." He says more sternly as he turns toward the door with the four tailed fox at his heels

"Well you seem to be one for pay back if your story about Zabuza is any indication." Kakashi says getting him to stop and turn

"What of it?" Naruto said

"Well I can't say you can go around hurting the villagers but if I remember you used to like to prank people am I correct?" Kakashi said looking up at Naruto

"And your point" he said liking were this was going

"Well if you come back to the village I will let you get away with one full day of pranking the village only conditions are no permanent damage and no injuries." Kakashi said

"Sounds like a decent offer but no thanks even though it would be funny to watch that." Naruto said "but if that is it then I am out of here." he says as he walks to the door

"How about all you can eat Ichiraku ramen." Kakashi says getting naruto to stop dead in his tracks "I was on guard duty for you a lot I am sorry I couldn't be there all the time for you but if I remember you were always going to that ramen stand when you were younger. I am sure I can get the hokage to sign off on that."

"_Don't tell me your are actually considering this?"_ the fox asks

'How does he know my one weakness.' Naruto says to himself horrified

"_No fucking way don't do it no, no, no, no,"_ the fox starts yelling in his head

"Alright so if I go to the village speak with the hokage you will give me Gato's head for the bounty?" naruto asks which Kakashi nods his head "and let me have one full day off pranking?" to which Kakashi nods his head again. "and I get all I can eat Ichiraku?"

"Yes Kakashi says." Looking at him hoping the bribe would work

"Well the fox is telling me no, more like screaming it in my ear over and over again." Naruto says as he puts his finger in his ear and rubs it like something loud just went off. "seriously your guys have no idea what it's like having a voice inside your head one that is pure and absolute evil, it can get really annoying at times."

"_Hey I ain't that bad." _Fox stopped his yelling

"Oh sorry how bout evilish." Naruto replied sarcasticly just to get more stares from the ninjas

"_Better now back to what I was doing no, no, no, no, no,"_ the fox began again

"And back to pure and absolute evil." Naruto yelled at the fox

'If he only knew.' Sakura sighed to her self

"_That just gives us another reason to go after him."_ Inner Sakura replied

'What? What are you on about now? What do you mean by another?' Sakura asked her inner self

"_He's got voices in his head you got voices in your head perfect match. As for the others he has saved us from getting molested and or rapped, twice."_ Her inner self said holding up two fingers insider her mind making her look down "_and the fact he his hot as hell look at those muscles yeah he still has some baby fat but when he gets older ehehe. He is gonna be so tasty. Not to mention those demonic eyes of his just give him that wild man look that is irresistible."_ Her inner self drooled at this her outer self began to blush looking at him in the way her innerself described and couldn't argue

'No we are after Sasuke kun, he is our one and only, besides he hates us haven't you seen how he looks at us' sakura shot back

_"Yeah gonna have to find a way around that , but are you trying to convince me or yourself on the Sasuke thing?"_ inner Sakura shot back

'You are me so… both?' Sakura said confused 'just shut up.'

"_Whatever just saying wild animalistic sex is better than emotionless sex." _ Inner Sakura shrugged

'I'm not thinking about that…not yet any way we are only twelve.' Sakura stuttered

"_Alright I'll just wait till you're older to tell you those fantasies then."_ Inner Sakura said with an evil chuckle

'He is right pure and absolute evil. Maybe we do have more in co… no no stop it Sasuke is the only one for us.' Sakura thought then realized Naruto was about to talk.

"But I'll take it only thing is for the pranks don't tell him about it in your report just him about the bounty and the ramen then say 'one other thing I can't say right now' then the night before we reach the village you will give me a note saying I am to meet you at the village so I can get past the gate and I will have my fun and then meet you at the gate in the morning, deal" naruto said holding out his hand

"Deal." Kakashi said taking the hand 'dear god what have I unleashed on the village?'

"So any questions?" Naruto asked getting Kenma to raise his hand like a school kid "That was rhetorical but whatever shoot."

"I was just wondering about the fox you have there?" Kenma asks pointing to the black fox that was laying in Naruto's lap

"Oh Kuza here?" Naruto says as the fox yawns

'Oh it's so cute.' Sakura giggles to her self

"Well he is a fox summons." Naruto said

"Why does he have four tails?" Kenma asked

"You really like to ask questions don't you?" Naruto stated more then asked getting Kenma to recoil a bit 'wow he flinches just from that how the hell did this guy become a ninja?' he thought to himself "Well the little known fact all summons were originally demons started by the tailed beasts, after they split from the ten tails by the sage of six paths but, before they were sealed." Naruto explained this got even Kakashi's attention "the tailed beasts started the summons giving them to a very small select group of individuals and then started bringing in lower demons into the summons, dogs, cats, toads, and so forth. Most summons don't even know this so understandable you haven't heard of it, it happened hundreds or was it thousands of years ago." He said and was about to ask the fox but all he heard was him still yelling no. he sighed and continued "But as time went on the tailed beasts were sealed and they are the only ones with the summoning contract for their kind. The fox gave me his I went to the summoning world and this guy took a liking to me so I brought him back with me, we trained side by side for the past couple years now we are like brothers. His tails represent how strong he is. Average is six weaker ones that don't do combat have less and stronger ones can get up to eight there but there is only one nine tailed. This one should be six in a few years and then eight a few more after that." Naruto explained scratching the fox's head, leaving everyone in shock.

"And how do you know this" Kakashi asked

"Fox told me." Naruto replied

"And you believed him?" Kakashi asked

"He had no reason to lie to me and everything checked out from what I could see in their record halls." Naruto said not looking to push the matter

"So you can summon foxes?" Kakashi asked

"Wasn't that the whole point of the story?" Naruto asked "now when is this bridge gonna be done so I can go have some fun in the village?"

**END CHAPTER 6**

Alright as for the size of Kuza might be getting confusing he is about knee high to a twelve year old. So think about the just a bit bigger then Vulpix from pokemon.


	7. Payback and Reunions

**CHAPTER 7 PAYBACK AND REUNIONS**

It was a cool early morning the sun hadn't even began to peak out over Konoha when a young blonde girl of about twelve years old with two pig tails and an orange jump suit, strolls up to the main gate. She looks over to the check in both and walks over to them. It was two guys who looked like they were bored out of their minds while playing a game of cards. One with a bandage going over his nose and the other had his hair down over the side of his face

"Hi there" she said

"Oh hi." The one with the bandage said looking up at her "how can I help you?"

"I was given this note by a guy named Kakashi he told me to meet him here today" she said as she handed the guard the note.

"Alright just tell me your name and sign in please." Kotetsu asked

"Oh I'm Naruko." She said with a giggle

"Alright I just need to see some ID and have you sign in." he replied

"Alright" she said as she pulled out an ID and showed it to him and she signed in

"Well enjoy your time here in Konoha" the guard said as she started to walk away.

"Oh ok I will." She said happily.

'Alright time to get to work.' Naruko said to herself with an evil smirk as she rubbed her hands together

**FLASHBACK**

Team seven had stopped for the night to rest on their way back from the land of waves.

"So when do you think you'll get reach the village" Naruto asked

"Well with the pace we are going I would say sometime tomorrow afternoon." Kakashi said

"Alright time to hold up your end of the bargain." Naruto said

"Right." Kakashi said as he pulled out a piece of paper

"Now make it out to say 'Naruko' alright" Naruto said

"Why Naruko?" Kakashi asked

"It's one of my aliases." Naruto explained

"How so?" Kakashi asked

"Check it." Naruto said as Sakura walked into the room and he held up his fingers and did the transformation Jutsu and in his place was a naked girl with only smoking covering her girly areas. At this Sakura's jaw dropped in horror and Kakashi got a nose bleed launching him backwards knocking him out. "haha works every time." naruto laughed as he changed back to his normal mercenary attire

"What the hell was that." Sakura yelled as she came over to him with murder in her eyes.

"My sexy jutsu, works great for getting information from guys." Naruto said with a smile at his antics.

"It is shame full and disrespectful towards women." Sakura berated him as Kakashi came too and got up.

"And your acting as if I am supposed to care." He said giving her a glare to match her murderess one getting her to back down "I only go all out like that when I want to show it off." He said getting her to recoil in confusion.

"Ah so innocent." Naruto says as he pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger "you see guys are more willing to give out information while one drunk, two to some hot bimbo they are trying to impress, I simply use it as a tool. You're just jealous I am hotter than you." He finished with a smirk

"What no I'm not. I mean no you're not… hotter than me that is." she fubbled with her words

"_Damn he has you pegged and he does have a point he is pretty hot in that form I wonder…" _inner Sakura drifted off

'No I am not having this conversation with you again we are after Sasuke, and I don't even want to know about that wondering you're doing.' Sakura shot at her inner self.

"He has a point." Kakashi said

"Sensei!?" she replied in shock

"Kunoichi use that technique to gather information all the time you'll learn to use it later on, it's easier to get information from a guy who is drunk and thinks he is impressing a girl, he has just made a loop hole for himself to use it as well." Kakashi said "kind of ingénues actually. But I doubt it will get you past the main gate, they look for henges."

"Well I ain't been caught yet and I have been through some pretty tough security." Naruto replies. "But I'll catch you guys later meet me at the Hokage tower when you get back, I have some things I need to get together if I am gonna prank the whole village in one day" he says as he jumps off into the trees.

**END FLASHBACK**

The third Hokage strolled into his office as if it where any other day the sun had just come up thirty minutes ago and he had to get going on work on his most hated thing in the world 'paper work'. He cringed as he thought about it and sat down at his desk.

Just then his door burst open with all of the heads of the clans in frantic mob each yelling about something different.

"Everyone calm down one at a time." the hokage said trying to make sense of what was going on.

Hiashi was the first to calm himself and the hokage noticed he was wearing sun glasses and holding a cane for a blind person "Hokage sama some one snuck into the Hyuga compound and super glued these sticks to everyone's hands and these glasses to everyone's ears." He explained that was when the head of the Aburama clan stepped forward

"That would explain what happened to our entire clans glasses." The Aburama said

"Some ass hole put cat nip in all of our shampoos. Then released a shit ton of cats into our compound." Tsume Inuzuka said while a couple of cats where hanging off her even the infamous Torra was latched on to her. "get off me you damn cats!" she yelled as she grabbed one and threw it out the window.

"Someone switched all of our food to diet." Choza Akamichi piped out.

"Someone took one pawn from every one of our shogi sets." Shikaku Nara reported calmly

"And someone painted all the red roses white and all the white roses red in my wife's flower shop." Inoichi Yamanaka said after that everyone started to go crazy again talking at the same time.

"QUITE!" the hokage yelled above all of them, getting them to calm down again "I will dispatch an ANBU squad to each of your compounds to investigate what happened." He said and they all nodded seeing that was all he could really do.

They accepted it and began to walk out, Tsume stopped for a second and grabbed the cat was crawling up her back and threw it into the and walked out but the cat mearly got up and chased after her again "GODDAMN CATS!" he heard her yell from down the hall

"Ah today is going to be a long day." He sighed 'well at least we know where Torra is going to be,' thinking on the positive side as he reached for his hidden compartment in his desk. 'but anyway I'm gonna need this earlier then I thought.' He said to himself as he opened the compartment and reached in but to found it was empty except for a little note. "the hell?" he said as he pulled out the note and began to read it.

'_dear pervy old man, I have taken your dirty books and hidden them somewhere only way you will find them is if follow my clues each clue will bring you to a new clue and bring you one step closer to finding what your seek. Sincerely the prankster"_

The hokage eyes widened as he stared in horror then looked on the back of the note and found the clue reading _'man's best friend'_

'Whoever did this is will pay.' He vowed as he crumpled up the note and rushed out of the office.

* * *

A short while later a blonde was sitting at a ramen stand eating her third bowl of pork ramen smiling happily

'Dear god this is awesome.' She thought to herself 'this is better than sex.'

"_How would you know that you're still a virgin."_ Kurama said to the blonde

'I was… well… um shut up I'm eating' the blonde said back

"Seriously how do you see out of these?" came the voice of a pissed off girl from outside the ramen stand. Naruko looked out to see three people walking in group one was a boy with a gray jacket with a high color and a pair of cheap flashy star shaped sun glasses you would pick up at a cheap road shop, the other boy had a puppy in his jacket looking pissed as a group of cats followed him around. The third member was girl with bluish black hair wearing a gray jacket that ended at her midriff and it was unzipped with a full fish net shirt on under it. She also had on a pair of black sunglasses and a blind man's cane.

'Ha, it's good to be the king.' Naruko said to her self

"_Don't you mean the queen?"_ Kurama snickered

'Fuck off.' Naruko said to the fox demon as she went back to eating. While the group of three walked into the ramen stand

"Can't you just use your Byakugan?" kiba asked

"Tried that still cant see through them." She said getting more pissed off "the hell are these things made of shino?"

"Oh hi Hinata hime, Kiba kun, Shino kun." Ayame said as she saw them come in "oh whats with the new looks?"

"Don't get us started." Kiba said as they sat down "can we just get the usual." He asked then he looked over at Naruko who was inhaling her ramen. "gezz slow down it ain't going anywhere."

"Maybe but it's just so good." She said as she finished slurping the noodles she had in her mouth and gave him a smile

"Excuse me but is your friend over there blind?" Naruko asked just loud enough so Hinata could hear her

"Who the hell is that?" Hinata yelled swinging the cane around smacking Kiba in the back of the head with it knocking him to the ground and all the cats pounced on him.

"Oh damn't Hinata chan watch were you're swinging that thing." Kiba said as he got up throwing the cats off of himself, and gets back into his seat.

"Sorry but I can't see a damn thing with these glasses." She replied in pissed off tone as kiba looked back at Naruko who had a new bowl of ramen in front of her along with four empty ones

"Well apparently someone decided to play some pranks today and hit all the major clans." Kiba said as Naruko finished the ramen she had just in her mouth

"Well that's not nice." She said innocently

"Yeah put cat nip in my shampoo and released a bunch of cats into my home, took Shino's glasses over there glued them on to Hinata's face along with a blind man's cane to her hand." He said then looked at her more closely "I haven't seen you around here before you new?"

"Yeah just came in this morning I am supposed to meet some guy named Kakashi later today when he gets back." She said with a smile

"Wait you just got in today?" Hinata asked getting suspicious "did you have anything to do with these pranks?" she accused

"What no I would never do anything like that I just came here early cause I wanted to see the village and get some of this amazing ramen I have heard about." She said defensivly and as innocently as possible.

"Calm down Hinata she said she got here this morning whoever did this hit every major clan they would be working through the night to get all of us." Shino said in a calm monotone voice

"Guess your right some civilian would never be able to pull this off" Hinata sighed "but I am still watching you." she threatened as she pointed off outside the ramen stand.

"Ah Hinata sama was it? I'm over here." Naruko said

"Oh right." She corrected pointing at where the voice came from.

Just then they heard a rush of footsteps come up and stop at the ramen stand and then the hokage walked in calmly.

"Hokage sama?" shino and kiba said with confusion as they jumped up then Hinata hearing jumped up as well "Hokage sama."

"What brings you down her sir?" Kiba asked

"Well I just wanted to see how everyone is doing I heard about what happened and wanted to see how bad it really was." The hokage explained

"I don't know who did this but we will make them pay sir." Hinata said vengefully.

"I put groups of ANBU on the case we should know soon enough, by the way have any of you seen anything out of the ordinary in here?" he asked with hopeful eyes "anything like a clue?"

"Clue?" they asked confused looking at each other.

"No sir just this new girl." Kiba said pointing over to Naruko

"Oh and who might you be young lady?" the hokage asked

"I'm Naruko I just got here this morning I am supposed to meet a man named Kakashi later today." She said sweating a bit hoping her cover wasn't blown before the fun could end

"Hmn well Kakashi won't be her for a little while yet." He said looking at her

"Well there is a note over there on the bulletin board that says 'clue' on it." She said distracting the old man to look over at it. He instantly recognizes the hand writing and snatches it off the board and begins to read it

"Ah Akamichi's." he said under his breath to himself as he turned back to the kids who had a confused look to their face's. "well I am off to see what else is going on around the village I will see you all later."

"Good bye Hokage sama." They all said

"And good to meet you Naruko and welcome to the village hidden in the leaves." He says as he walks out of out of the ramen stand and gets to the next road then starts hauling ass down it.

"Well he seems nice." Naruko says as she picks up her bowl and slurps down the rest of its contents. "well I am gonna go see the rest of the village it was nice to meet all of you." She said as she paid her bill and walked out of the stand.

"Yeah you too." Kiba said waving as she walked down road.

"_That was too close with the hokage."_ Kurama said

'Yeah I know.' She sighed 'well while they are distracted with the clans I will finish my pranks then go wait for Kakashi at the tower' she said to the demon as she started heading out to finish her plans.

* * *

It had been few hours since Naruko had been at the ramen stand and the sun was beginning to go down, she was sitting in front of the hokage tower.

"Damn where the hell are they?" Naruko asked out loud just then she saw Kakashi and team seven walking up the road. They walked up to the tower where Naruko was waiting "damn what took you guys so long? Stopped to see the sights?"

"Well we…" Kakashi began

"Rhetorical." Naruko said holding up her hands.

"Well I heard from the front gate someone played a joke on all of the head clans, and that the hokage has been running around the village like a chicken with its head cut off." Kakashi said only to get a wide grin from the blonde. "well if that was it I guess it wasn't too…." He began but was cut off

"Oh no that was just the pregame show I was waiting for you guys to get back to reveal my master piece." The blonde said with an evil fox smile and held her hand up to her face with two fingers pointed up. Just then she released a wave of chakra and the entire village was engulfed in different colored smoke.

Kakashi looked around as the smoke settled and first thing he saw was all of the Hokage faces on the monument had a different type of mustache painted on them along with other graffiti, and the words 'demon' and 'monster' were plastered everywhere.

"And the master piece is unveiled." Naruko said with a smile "now lets go talk to the old man so I can get my bounty back." She said as she walked into the tower.

They entered the Hokages office to find he wasn't in there. just then the hokage came in through the window with dirty and tattered robes cursing under his breath "that just great the last clue had to be on a greased up pig in the forest, and all it said was to come back here 'to find what you seek and I am not what I appear.' The fuck does that mean?" he cursed as he walked over to his desk

"Uhuhm." Kakashi cleared his throat to get the Hokages attention who looked up at them.

"Oh Kakashi good to see your back glade to get some good news today has been hell." The hokage said

"I apologize I did have a hand in making it that way." Kakashi apologized lowering his head

"What do you mean" he asked as he looked over to see the same blonde he met at the ramen stand with a fox like grin on her face holding up a bundle of books.

"Looking for something?" she said tossing them onto his desk

"Naruto?" he asked as the blonde was engulfed in smoke and was replaced by naruto wearing his mercenary gear with a black four tailed fox at his feet.

"I go by Fox now." he said looking at the old man with his arms crossed.

**END CHAPTER 7**

**A/N** alright first off with Hinata I went with the 'The Road To Ninja' version cause one of the things that made Hinata who she was, was through Naruto's actions. But since he wasn't there for her to look up to she had two paths one go rebel hard ass or totally submissive, and submissive isn't that much fun to write about. And I have caught up to what I have written so my updates will be getting spaced out more sorry no more daily updates. But I will try to get them out as fast as I can along with my other fic.


	8. Battle of Brothers

**CHAPTER 8 BATTLE OF BROTHERS**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office waiting for him to say something.

"So you gonna kick this off or should I?" naruto asked "cause you were the one with the questions not me."

"Right Kakashi we will do the mission debriefing tomorrow." The Hokage said to the Cyclopes "Sasuke Kenma you can go home Sakura stay here Kakashi told me what you told him I want to hear your side of the story as well."

"Yes Hokage sama." They all said as Sasuke and Kenma left

"Alright now Naruto tell me what happened the night you left the leaf." The Hokage said

"Let's see I was out searching for scraps, and avoiding the drunken mobs out to kill me. You know the usual. Well had to be even more cautious cuz it was the festival for the fox's defeat and they really hate me on that day. Well while I was in one of the allies looking through a dumpster for some dinner, I see this old man carrying a little girl so I hide. Then I saw the old man grab the girl and start feeling her up." He said looking over at Sakura. "well I couldn't stand for that so I got him away from her and told her to run. We exchanged pleasantries, he tried to take a pipe to my head and I was done taking shit from people so I ripped out his throat. After that I looked back and saw this one." Naruto said pointing over to Sakura "the girl I had just saved heading a lynch mob for my ass. After she was carried away and the mob come on to me and started to beat me to death, I lost my shit and released a pulse of demonic chakra causing them to fall back and making the civilians to run away, weak little bitches gang up on a kid but once thing becomes dangerous they flee like rats from a ship. Well after that I ran off grabbed what little I had and left the village." Naruto said

"And between then and now?" the Hokage asked

"None of your damn business, all I'll say is I been surviving." He replied with spite

"Very well now Sakura you had another version of the story?" the Hokage asked

"This outta be good." Naruto said looking over at her

"Yes Hokage sama." She said giving naruto a sad glance "What he said was true at the beginning but after I ran away I found my parents and tried to bring them to help him after he saved my. I thought the old man would hurt him or try to do the same thing he tried to do to me but to him."

'Wait she tried to help me?' naruto thought

"_Kit don't forget what road is paved in good intentions."_ The fox said into his mind

'Right, but it's still a little surprising especially from this village.' Naruto thought back

"but when we got there the old man was dead and he was covered in blood and I saw those eyes, and they scared me down to my soul then before I knew it my mother was carrying me away as I saw the mob of people go after him." Sakura said as tears began to flow from her eyes "I just wanted to say thank you thank you for saving me that day and for when you did it again on the bridge, all I can say is I am sorry I didn't know they would do that."

"Just stop I don't want to see the water works." Naruto said coldly as she wiped her tears away and tried to get control over herself.

"Well from what I can tell this was a simple case of self-defense so nothing will be brought against you. However this day of pranking won't help people's views of you when you move back into the village and become a ninja." The Hokage said

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed "what you thought I was going to move back here, and become one of you precious little ninjas?"

"Well the case against you is gone isn't that why you left? Now that it is resolved will you not come back?" the Hokage asked

"Ok that wasn't the only reason I left the biggest was because of the way the village had treated me over the years and realized that is not what a home should be like, I might be able to forgive her." Naruto said gesturing over to Sakura who looked up in surprise "but that is only because she didn't know any better and she was actually trying to help, which is a first for this village. As for the rest of the villagers I cannot forgive them for letting their fear of the Kyuubi justify their actions, and don't even say that I will be protected cause we both saw how well that worked last time, and I am done taking shit from people if they attack me I will kill them or at least cause some serious bodily harm. The only reasons I came back was because this guy is holding my bounty," he said gesturing toward Kakashi and holding out his hand as Kakashi handed him the scroll containing Gato's head "and he said he would give me the opening I needed to prank the entire village, as long as I didn't do anything permanent or injure any one, also all I can eat Ichiraku."

"So there is no way I can get you to stay here in the village?" the Hokage asked

"No, but I will take my father's scrolls and everything that rightfully belongs to me." Naruto said in stern tone

"How do you know about your father?" the Hokage asked

"Well I just had to look at a picture of him and myself strong family resemblance who the hell else has spiky blonde hair blue eyes?" Naruto ranted "and the fox told me everything."

"You've been talking to the fox?" the hokage asked in shock

"Yeah he ain't that bad once you get to know him" naruto said "any way about my family scrolls?"

"I will try but it will take some time to convince the council to give them up." The hokage said "and yes I know they rightfully belong to you but the council can be a real headache at times."

"Very well." Naruto said calmly when a poof of smoke appeared next to him and a small fox holding a scroll was sitting where the smoke dissipated

"Thanks." Naruto said as he kneeled down and took the scroll and gave the fox a piece of jerky for payment. The fox took it and then vanished in another puff of smoke. Naruto opened the scroll and smirked

"Well I guess I'll have to come by later for the family scrolls cause there is a job in the mist that needs my attention." Naruto said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" the Hokage asked

"I don't ask you to give out information about your jobs do I?" Naruto asked

"Very well." The hokage said

"Is it about that person you mentioned earlier and her attempt at the Kage seat." Kakashi asked

"Maybe let's just say I need to go help out a good client, and what we talked about is already in play." Naruto smirked

"Alright." Kakashi said getting a confused look from the Hokage.

"Well I'll be back for my family things." Naruto said as he transformed back into his Naruko form and turned around and went out the door.

"Oh and Sakura you can leave as well" the Hokage said as she bowed and left the room

"What was he talking about in mist and why didn't you tell me?" the Hokage asked turning toward Kakashi

"Well he told me he was sent to wave to deliver a message to Zabuza not to take down the bridge builder. Some upstart in mist needed Zabuza to help her in making her move, he didn't want the leaf to know because he didn't want us to interfear and since it was another villages civil war and this might help end it I didn't say. Also he trusted me with that information and I have betrayed his trust enough as it is." Kakashi said

"Very well I understand, but we must keep an eye on the mist just be on the safe." The Hokage said "and it would of been nice to know about the pranks he had planned"

"Sorry that was also part of the agreement to get him to come was I couldn't warn you ahead of time about them." Kakashi replied with a sweat drop "I figured you really wanted to talk to him, the orders are to bring him in by any means necessary."

"You are right very well I will overlook it this time." the Hokage said "You're dismissed"

"Thank you Hokage sama." Kakashi said as he left

'Alright now to put in the paper work to get Naruto his family scrolls.' Sarutobi thought 'it might not be much but I need to make up for what I and this village have done to him.' He sighed thinking of the pain of the paper work he was going to have to go through.

* * *

Down at Ichiraku Naruto in his Naruko disguise sat down eating her third bowl of ramen since she got there, when a voice spoke to her.

"_Hey kit why did you ask for your fathers scrolls? Thought you didn't want anything to do with him?" _the fox asked

'True but after that fight with Zabuza and Kakashi it showed me I can't rely on my kenjutsu, taijutsu and what little ninjutsu I have, I may be pissed at him but he was a very skilled ninja and if I can learn anything from him I will. Also it will be a really big hit to the village if they lost that information and piss off the head clans to no end.' Naruko replied

_"True didn't think about that."_ The fox said _"oh and you got company"_

That was when a pink haired girl walked in and sat done next to her.

"What do you want pinky?" Naruko asked

"I just wanted to say thank you again for saving me" she said

"Your starting to sound like a broken record and it's getting annoying" Naruko said finishing her bowl

"Also I do hope what you said in the Hokage's office was true was that you could forgive me for what happened with the mob that day." She said under her breath

"Don't worry about it I understand you didn't know that the villagers would act that way you just wanted to help." Naruko said

'Why am I trying to make her feel better?' Naruko thought to herself 'whatever.'

"Oh thank you if there is anything you need just let me know." She said

"Don't worry about it I will be heading out of here shortly and most likely won't be back, and if I am it will only be for a short time and you won't even know I was here." she responded as another bowl was placed in front of her

"Oh ok." Sakura replied a little depressed

'Wait why am I depressed?' she thought to her self

"_I know."_ Inner Sakura said in a teasing tone

'Shut it inner.' She backed back at her other self

"Well seems like I should be going." Naruko said as she finished her bowl and hopped up from his chair.

"Well guess this is good by then." Sakura said with a hint of sadness 'why?' she asked herself

"Later." Naruko said as she walked off and gave her a slight wave of the hand without turning around.

Naruko left the gates and after she got out of sight of the village she released the henge and turned back into Fox.

"Oh god that feels better, no offense to women but I can't stand being in that form for too long it just feels…. Dirty." Naruto said as he shivered a bit

"_Well we got a job to get to so let's hurry before they start without us."_ The fox said

"Right lets go." Naruto said as he jumped up into the trees and headed off toward the mist village. 'maybe I can get pinky out of my head with some fighting, why am I even thinking about her?' he thought as he ran through the trees.

* * *

A few days later in the hidden mist a battle raged and as the last remaining two groups fighting for the seat of Kage clashed. A red headed woman wearing a blue dress with armor launched balls of lava at her enemies burning them to ashes.

"What a waste of a perfectly good man." Mei said as she blocked an attack with a kunai "hurry up we just need to move up and take this place and kill the boss and we have won this war" she called out as her men began to follow her toward the Kage tower.

Just then another ninja jumped at her from behind, but as he was jumping at her with his kunai drawn he was ripped out of the air by a shadow. Mei looked back and saw Fox there with his two swords drawn and covered in blood.

"Ah good to see you finally decided to join us." Mei said

"Sorry for the wait had to drop off another bounty before it started to smell." Naruto said as he blocked another attack and slashed the enemy. "You get my presents yet?"

"Yes the demon brothers and Zabuza along with his apprentice have been very helpful." Mei said as she killed another enemy.

"So what's the plan?" Naruto asked

"Move up to the Kage tower take it and take out that monster who calls himself the Mizukage." Mei said

"Short sweet and to the point I like it." Naruto said as an enemy jumped at him but was tackled by a black fox who ripped out his throat. "good job Kuza."

"You and that fox sure make a good team." Mei said as she took off toward the tower with Naruto and Kuza following.

"We are brothers so we should work well together." Naruto said as they approached the tower

They jumped onto the top of the tower where they were met by the fourth Mizukage Yagura.

"Your reign of terror has ended Yagura." Mei yelled at the current Mizukage

"I will eliminate you and protect this village." Yagura said in a flat tone

"You have shamed this village and brought a shadow upon the land." Mei said

"_Hey kit."_ Kurama said

'What is it fox' Naruto asked in his head

_"He has my brother Isobu the three tails in him."_ Kurama replied

'You sure?' he asked

_"Yes I recognize that smell of fish anywhere."_ Kurama said

'What do you suggest?' Naruto asked

"_Let me see if I can connect with him."_ Kurama replied

'You can do that?' Naruto asked in shock

_"Only if they want to talk he has always been one to see reason well at least more than the rest of us that is. Just give me a second."_ Kurama replied as he tried to establish a link

_"Brother can you hear me?"_ Kurama asked into the link

_"Kurama is that you?"_ the three tails asked

"_Yes,_" Kurama replied _"you need to stop this or we will have to end you."_

"_Please do."_ Isobu asked

"_What?_" Kurama asked

"_Kill me please my container is no longer himself someone has taken control of his mind and it is already gone he is merely a puppet for this man."_Isobu explained "_so please kill me and release us from his hold."_

_"Very well brother we will free you."_ Kurama said

_"Seems you have finally found a container that you like never thought that would happen."_ Isobu said trying to lighten the mood.

_"He is an oddity but he is the first to actually ask me my name and want to be friends no one has ever done that. We are partners now till the end. But I would never admit it to him though don't need that to go to his head."_ Kurama said with a chuckle _"but this man who is controlling you who is he?"_

_"I don't know all I know is he wears a mask with one eye and he has the Sharingan."_ Isobu said at this Kurama anger starts to boil.

"_It's him he is back_." Kurama said in a pissed off tone

"_Who? You know who he is?"_ Isobu asked

_"No but the same man controlled me to attack the leaf village."_ Kurama said with venom _"and trust me brother I will find and devour this man."_

_"I know you will brother now please kill me."_ Isubo replied

_"Very well_" Kurama said as he broke the link

"Hey kit we need to kill him." Kurama said

'Thought you said he was your brother?' naruto asked

_"He is but the same person who made me attack the village is controlling him we need to free them from his control and only way to do that is kill them."_ Kurama explained

"Very well." Naruto said solemnly

_"Tell Mei to stay out of this it is between us tailed beasts."_ Kurama explained

"Mei stand back I will deal with him." Naruto said as he walked up behind Mei

"What no we will take him together." She argued when she looked back to see his demonic eyes staring at her. this wasn't what chilled her to the bone this was the eyes she had always seen he had, it was the aura of reddish orange demonic energy surrounding him and what looked like a single tail being formed from the chakra that struck fear into her.

"This is something I have to do alone." Naruto said in a demonic voice as his hair became more wild than it was, his canine grew, and his nails extended into claws. Mei couldn't do anything but step back. He walked up and drew his swords as Kuza stepped up next to him growling with his hair standing on end. Naruto held his hand out in front of the fox and looked down "that means you too little brother." At this the fox perked its ears up and nodded in acknowledgement and stepped back.

"Oh so the boy is going to take me one." Yagura said

"Looks who's talking you only look a few years older than me." Naruto said with his fox like grin as he got into his stance.

"I am thirty years old." Yagura said in an annoyed tone.

"Damn really?" naruto said in a confused tone "that baby face must be a bitch when going to the bars."

"You won't defeat me even if you do have the nine sealed in you." Yagura said at this Mei's eyes widened with shock

"Don't know who you are but you will pay for manipulating our brother and his host." Naruto said as his hands tightened on his swords. At this Yagura charged pulling out a kunai and slashing at naruto as he blocked it.

"Brother? You the brother of the bijuu that is entertaining." Yagura laughed

"The nine tailed fox is the closest thing I have to family and we are brothers even if he won't admit it." Naruto yelled as Kurama smirked to himself. "you will pay for messing with our family."

"Ha family the bijuu are merely weapons to be used for our own purposes." Yagura said.

"Whatever lets end this" Naruto said as he charged and sliced at Yagura who easily blocked the slash.

After hours of exchanging blows the two jinchuriki were worn out with their gear being torn apart and cuts all over their bodies even with their healing ability. Naruto had only one sword left and it was snapped in half.

"Alright lets end this." Naruto said out of breath

"You said that over an hour ago." Yagura huffed

"Well gotta end it sooner or later." Naruto smirked

"Even exhausted you still hold true to your cockiness, admirable but I am the Mizukage and now just die." Yagura said as he rushed at naruto again and locked blades with him

"No you're not I don't know who you are that is controlling him but I will find you and kill you for this." Naruto said as he threw Yagura off of him. "and I know the real Yagura is down there somewhere and if he can hear me I could use his help to free him."

"Ha even if he could help you why would he it would only mean his death." Yagura said as he went through some hand signs "water dragon" he called out as water formed around him in the form of a dragon and rushed toward Naruto

"Because dying free is always better then living under control." Naruto said as he dodges the dragon and slashes with what was left of his sword.

"Pitiful" Yagura says as he charges again but something holds him in place "what?" he said as he fell to his knees clutching his head.

"_I won't let you use me any more death is better than this."_ A voice deep inside his mind said

Just then Yagura looked up at naruto and said "finish it, end it now." and with out hesitation naruto charged forward and stabbed his broken sword through Yagura's chest and into the heart.

"I'm sorry brother." Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Thank you…. Brother." Yagura said as he faded away.

Mei just stared at naruto as he had his sword through the Yagura's chest and saw his body go limp. She then looked around and saw the entire kage tower was leveled at their fight along with a few nearby buildings.

"Fox you did it." Mei said as she walked up to him as he drew out his sword and the red aura around him faded

"No you did and that is how the report will read I assisted you and you gave the final blow." Naruto said looking at her sternly

"Rght." Mei said "tha…"

"Don't thank me this wasn't a job I liked but it had to be done, he was family." Naruto said as he picked up the body.

"We have to destroy and seal the body." Mei said only to get a glare from Naruto as the red aura started to surround him again.

"No I will deal with his body, and give him a proper funeral." Naruto said

"That monster doesn't deserve one." She said

"Shut your trap." Naruto said getting angry at her "he was being controlled by someone because of the bijuu inside him, and because of that bijuu it makes him my brother and I won't let you disgrace him. Also if he is a monster so am I" He said

"So you are a jinchuriki." She said

"What that fight wasn't proof enough for you." He said sternly

"It was but I just wanted to hear you say it." She said

"Whatever I'll be back in few days for my payment, as for the body tell them you destroyed it with your lava shit." Naruto said as he jumped away to deal with the body.

"_it seems someone is making a move on the bijuu we must be careful."_ Kurama said

"right." Naruto replied

* * *

After a few more days Naruto returned to the mist village after giving Yaguro a funeral and burning his body. He found himself standing in front of Mei's desk in a tent that was being used as the headquarters of the mist till the tower was rebuilt.

"I thank you for your aid in gain control of the mist and ending the nightmare of the previous Mizukage" Mei said from behind her desk as she pulled out a roll of cash for his help in the fight and for bringing Zabuza to the village.

"Thanks just remember if you need any more jobs done I am always ready for hire." Naruto said as he took the cash.

"Well I do have one offer for you." Mei said getting the blonde to raise his eyebrow. "to be a mist ninja." She said as she pulled out a mist hitai ate

"I told you the last time you offered to make me one, I am independent" Naruto said flatly

"You sure you could have a home here." Mei said

"I'm sure, home is just not something I like I did have one once and it left a bad taste in my mouth now I rather roam." Naruto said

"Very well I still had to try." Mei sighed

"Anything else?" Naruto said

"Just one more." Mei said

"And what is that?" Naruto said "and please don't start hitting on me I'm twelve."

"No don't worry about that I already have someone I got my eyes on." She said in a pervish tone

"Well may kami have mercy on his soul." He chuckled

"It's another job." She said

"And what is it?" naruto asked

"With all the stuff going on recently I have decided to start diplomatic talks with other villages to help stabilize the village and I need an escort normally I would use my body guards but one is on assignments the village needs to bring in money and the other is training a genin team to get them ready for the Chunin exams." Mei explained

"And you want me to escort you?" Naruto said

"Just till the exams are done then both will be available for me." She said "we will be going along with the genin team to the chunin exam while I do the diplomatic talks they will be participating, kill two birds with one stone."

"And you want me to be your escort." Naruto asked

"That's right it will last about a month in a half. You will be fully paid for your time your normal rates for protection detail and lodgings." She explained

"Very well I'll take the job." Naruto said

"That's great we will be leaving in a week." Mei said with a smile

"So where we headed?" Naruto asked

"The Hidden Leaf Village." Mei said causing Naruto to face palm. "that a problem."

"No I had business in the leaf any way… but wasn't planning on staying for an extended period of time." he said the last part under his breath

_"How many times do I have to tell you to get all the details before taking a job."_ He heard the Fox say in the back of his mind

'Fuck you.' Naruto replied to the fox in his head.

**END CHAPTER 8**

A/N alright took me a bit longer to write this chapter but let me know how I'm doing and all that.


	9. A Cold Welcome

**CHAPTER 9 A COLD WELCOME**

Naruto walked down the road with his fox Kuza at his heels and Mei to his left wearing the Mizukage hat and Zabuza on her other side along with a group of three genin following behind one of which was Haku, the other was a boy named Chojuro who carried a large oddly shaped sword on his back, then there was the kunoichi with blue hair wearing a similar dress to the Mizukage but it stopped just above her knees, named Tuna.

"So when we get there I just want to give you all a warning that they really don't like me over there so if they start acting… weird towards me let it be I will handle it." Naruto explained

"What someone doesn't like you? Naw couldn't be." Zabuza chuckled

"Laugh it up, but if my swords weren't shattered I would kick your ass… again" Naruto said

"No way you could beat Zabuza sensei he is one of the legendary seven swordsmen." Chojuro argued "And I am aspiring to be one myself."

"Well hate to break it to you but I did kick his ass back in wave." Naruto said but Chojuro still didn't believe him and looked at Zabuza who just remained silent "isn't that right Haku."

"He is correct he did beat Zabuza in a sword fight then delivered us the message saying we were needed in mist." Haku said in a flat tone.

"Whose side are you on Haku?" Zabuza said angrily

"I am merely stating a fact." Haku said again with no emotion this just made Zabuza mumble where no one could understand

"Will you two stop it, we are coming up on the village." Mei said as the gates to the village came into view.

The group entered the gates and the two gate guards stopped them asking who they were and their business in the village.

"I am Mei the current Mizukage this is Fox my body guard and my other body guard Zabuza Momochi and his genin team who will be participating in the chunin exams." She says gesturing toward each of them "I am here to speak with the Hokage about Kage matters. I sent a message a few days ago I was coming."

"Oh I see, here it is." One of the Guards said going through the some of the paper work "My apologies Lady Mizukage. Just need you and everyone to sign in and you may enter."

"Thank you" she said as she signed and everyone else signed

When Naruto went to sign in they stopped him and asked "why do you look familiar?"

'And here it comes' Naruto thought to himself

"Do you have a sister by chance?" the guard asked giving Naruto a hidden smirk

"No can't say I do but I was an orphan so who knows." Naruto replied 'didn't see that one coming' he thought to himself

"Oh alright cause a girl of about your age came through here same hair and those marks on your cheeks. What was her name?" the guard thought

"Naruko I think." The other guard said "that was when. Wait a minute all those pranks happened when she came in you think maybe?" the guard said looking at the other "But she had different eye's is that a Kekkei Genkai or something?" he asked

"Well any way I'll keep an eye out for her, and that last part is for me to know." Naruto said with a grin as he signed and walked away

"Still pulling that gag on people?" Zabuza asked

"If it works why stop?" Naruto said with a smirk

"What gag?" Tuna said

"It's a henge I use to gather information or move about unseen." Naruto replied

"And what henge is that?" Tuna asked

"I turn myself into a girl, and most times it's not really that… decent but I was decent when I came here." Naruto said

"That is horrible and degrading to women." Tuna replied furious

"why is it women always say that about that technique?" Naruto sighed to himself "Alright listen I won't be judged by a girl barely out of the academy, and especially one named Tuna seriously your parents must of hated you to name you that." Naruto chuckled but he looked back and saw her lower her head as tears began to well up. 'ah shit'

"My parents died before I could remember they gave me that name." Tuna replied at that Naruto stopped and bowed his head to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." He apologized getting a shocked look from everyone in the group. "I know what it's like to grow up an orphan not knowing you parents."

"Ah ok it's alright. I accept your apology." She replies shocked as he turns back around and begins to walk away from the shocked group of mist ninja

"Never seen him apologize for anything before." Zabuza said in shock before he shook it off and began to walk again. "But then again he always did have a soft spot for orphans." He sighed

Naruto headed toward the Kage tower when a drunk bumped into him "Hey watch where…." The drunk began then looked up and saw the red slit eyes and then looked more closely at him and a look of recognition came across his face "dddddd…DEMON" the drunk yelled "the demon has returned." He yelled as he ran away drawing everyone's attention to look at the fuss then others began to realize who he was and started to whisper and some even fled.

"Damn didn't think my reputation was that well known." Zabuza said with a smirk

"They weren't talking about you." Naruto said as he continued to walk "let's just get to the Hokage." He said as the rest of them followed the genin in confusion and Mei walked up to him.

"So this is what you mentioned on the road on the way here?" Mei asked

"Such is the life of a jinchuriki." He said looking over at some people just staring at him some in fear others in disgust.

"This is horrible." She said

"At least I know why they despise me, before I had no idea why." Naruto said at this Mei got a look of shock

"You mean…" she began

"Yep this is where I started out till I ran off and this is how they treated me till that day." Naruto said as a rock came soaring at his head that he caught in midair and saw the assailant and whipped it right back at him hitting him square in the head knocking off his feet and out cold and making the others who had objects they were about to throw drop them. "But now I know how to defend myself." He said looking up at her

"That is unforgivable." Mei said

"And it is my grudge to bare not yours so leave it be." He said as they approached the doors to the Kage tower and entered. They walked up to the desk in front of the office.

"I am the Mizukage here to speak with the Hokage." Mei said to the secretary.

"One moment please" she said as she got up and walked into the Hokage's office then walked back out "He will see you now."

"Thank you." Mei said as she turned toward the genin. "Wait here till we call or come out." They all nodded and sat at the bench next to the door.

Mei walked in front of the desk of the Hokage with Naruto on her right with his fox and Zabuza on her left "Hokage dono it is an honor to meet you."

"You as well lady Mizukage." Sarutobi replied "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Yes I wanted to get talks about an alliance out as soon as possible. The mist is weak from the coup and we need strong allies. I know it takes a long time for talks like this so I decided it best to do them as soon as possible and with the chunin exams coming up I thought it would be easier to come with a genin team since they will be participating. They can see how other villages work." She said with a smile.

"Ah yes I would love to put an alliance in place between our villages, but it's the counsel that will make the decision and they can take a while to deliberate it, seeing as the reputation of the mist or as some see it the bloody mist." Sarutobi replies

"Those days are behind us with that mad man out of power I want to bring a new era to the mist." Mei says

"That will bring another friction point on your loyalty to the alliance. I can tell you are being honest but some will see the coup you raised against you previous kage a mark on you honor." Sarutobi said

"I had no choice in that. It was that or watch my people suffer." Mei defended getting angery

"I agree I have heard the stories coming out of the mist, evidence is standing to your left. I would have loved to have done something myself but I couldn't risk a war. I am merely telling you what will be brought up in the council" Sarutobi explained

"So you will consider it?" Mei asked

"I will bring it to the counsel and it will have my support. But my support alone won't make it happen, but it will help." Sarutobi said

"I thank you Hokage dono." Mei replied

"I will bring this up at the next council meeting and we they will come up with a date for you to present your case." Sarutobi explained

"I thank you again Hokage dono" Mei replied

"Now on too other matters such as your guard assaulting a civilian." Sarutobi asked

"Which one the drunk who bumped into me cry about something that was his fault, or the one who gave me a present and I returned it to him." Naruto said

"The one you put in the hospital from a rock to the head." Sarutobi replied

"Simple he threw a rock at me I threw it back not my fault he sucks at playing catch" Naruto said with a chuckle but only recived a stern look from the old man. Then naruto face turned serious as well "I told you I was done taking shit from this village if they can't let go what happened twelve years ago that is on them but I will not be their door mat."

"It's true that man threw the rock at my body guard and he merely protected himself." Mei replied "And I will stand behind my guard's actions." She said

"So you have joined the mist then?" Sarutobi asked

"No I am merely on protection detail. They needed some extra muscle after the coup and they are good customers." Naruto replied

"He is under my employ and will be treated as such." Mei said

"I agree I will put out a message to the villagers saying if they are caught trying to harm Na… fox they will be imprisoned." Sarutobi replied

"Yeah we all saw how that one went when I was a kid." Naruto scoffed "how about this if they try to assault me I will defend myself, I won't kill them but they won't mess with me again." He explained

"Very well I will tell them." Sarutobi replied

The three turned to leave Naruto was the last but stopped at the door and turned his head and said "Did you bring what I asked you about before to the council?"

"Yes they are still deliberating but it doesn't look good." Sarutobi said.

"That stuff is mine by blood." Naruto said in anger

"I agree but it is a sensitive issue I will tell you more when it comes in." Sarutobi said

"Very well." Naruto said as he left.

"What was that about?" Zabuza asked

"My own business with the leaf and leave it at that." Naruto said as he continued down the halls

The sun was setting as the group walked down the street headed toward the hotel that had rooms reserved for them.

"I'm starving there any good places eat around here?" Mei asked

"I do know of one place." Naruto said with his fox grin and started walking down another street

They followed Naruto down the road till they came to a small ramen stand.

"Ichiraku?" Mei read on the sign

"Yep best ramen in the world." Naruto said as he walked in and sat down at a stool and the rest followed him in.

"Welcome" an older man behind the bar said

"Hey there old man." Naruto said

"Hey now I ain't that old." The man said with a chuckle looking at the blonde "wait is that, it is little Naruto you're alive, we thought you were dead!" He exclaimed as a girl a few years older than Naruto walked out from the back

"What's the ruckus dad?" she asked then she saw the young blonde sitting at the bar with a fox like grin "Nnnaruto?" she asked a bit confused.

"Yep. But I go by Fox now." he replied with a grin

"Ha ha Naruto that is your real name? No wonder you changed it to Fox." Zabuza chuckled that was when Ayame and her father noticed who he was with.

"Wait, are you part of the mist now?" Ayame asked seeing the mist head band on the ninjas

"No merely a working for them at the moment." Naruto responded with a grin. giving the father and daughter a confused look. "I am a mercenary and they hired me for protection detail." He explained getting a realization look from them, then one of shock.

"YOU'RE A MERCINARY!" the both of them yelled out in surprise

"Easy now calm down the villagers don't like me as it is and them knowing I'm a merc on top of that won't help." Naruto said trying to calm them down "but any way can we get some food. I'm starving."

"Right right what would you like." Teuchi asked

"Alright I'll start out with five large bowls of miso pork then see what I feel like after that." Naruto said with a smile getting Mei to look at him in shock at the amount of food he was ordering

"Don't you think that is a bit much?" Mei asked

"That is just an appetizer for him. I have seen him eat twenty bowls in a single sitting." Zabuza said "in under thirty minutes." Getting a look of shock from Mei.

"And who are you friends I can tell they are Mist ninja but who are they." Teuchi asked as Ayame got everyone else's orders and went to the back to start working on their them

"Right this is Zbuza Momochi and his genin team Haku, Chojuro, and Tuna." Naruto introduced then turned toward Mei "and this is Mei she is the current Mizukage."

"Oh it's an honor to meet you Lady Mizukage and to have you eat at my humble shop." Teuchi said as Ayame brought out one bowl for each of the customers

"Oh and do you have any leftover fish or something for my other friend here." Naruto said as Kuza jumped on his lap trying to eat his ramen but was picked up before he could get to it.

"Oh he's so cute of course I can find something for him." Ayame said with a girlish squeal as she went into the back to find something for him and bring out the rest of Naruto's order. Once she came back out with the fish giving it to the happy fox she looked at Naruto again seeing his eyes with a bit of shock she asked "Naruto what happened to you baby blues? They were so cute."

"Let's just say my time away from the village has changed me and leave it at that" he said with a friendly smile but with the hidden mean to leave it be.

Once everyone was done eating they left with Naruto leaving twenty five empty ramen bowls at his chair.

"Come again soon." Teuchi said as he waved them good bye

_Burp._ Naruto let out a belch as he waved "oh you know it" he said as he tapped his full stomach

"Seriously I still haven't been able to figure out how the human body can consume that much food." Zabuza sighed as they reached the hotel and got their rooms

* * *

The next morning Mei had told them she would be working on some paper work she brought with her so they could go about the village as long as they didn't start any trouble. Zabuza had brought his student directly to the training grounds that had been provided for them to train and get some last minute training in before the chunin exam.

Naruto was walking down Main Street getting nasty looks from the villagers. He stopped in front of a small weapons shop and walked.

"Hello welcome." Said a girl maybe a year older than him with buns in her hair sitting behind the counter and cringed a bit at seeing Naruto's demonic looking red eye's but got over it as he approached.

"Hi there" he said as he walked up "do you happen to do repairs?"

"Yes we do." She replied happily

"Alright good I need these repaired." Naruto said as he pulled out a scroll and opened it then a poof of smoke revealed his broken swords.

"Interesting." She said as she inspected the broken blades "these are chakra blades very difficult to break. Do I even want to know how you did this?" she asked looking at the fragments of the blade.

"Happened in the Mist. I would of gotten it taken care of sooner but their forge got destroyed in the battle and my normal guy is up in the Demon islands." Naruto said with a grin

"In the Mist so you're a Mist ninja here for the exams then?" she asked

"Well yes and no." naruto said looking at her only to get a raised eyebrow "I am a mercenary working for the mist while they get everything settled down."

"You seem kind of young to be a mercenary." She questioned

"Well I am, unlike ninja I don't have an ID to show cause some jobs ain't that… shiny." Naruto said with a grin.

"Ha right." She laughed

"So can you fix it and how long will it take?" Naruto asked

"Well fortunately for you I have some of that chakra steel in stock I should be able to have it done before the end of the week after that I have the chunin exams myself." She said

"That would be great I just don't feel right without them on my back." He said with a grin

"I know what you mean if I don't have my weapon scrolls on me I feel naked." She giggled "by the way my name is Ten Ten." She said holding out her hand

"Fox." Naruto replied shaking her hand

"Maybe after I am done with them we can get a sparring match in before the exams I always love to fight fellow weapon users." She replied

"Sounds good I need some sparing been a week since I used them." Naruto replied as the door opened behind him and in walked Zabuza with his massive sword strapped to his back

"Thought I would find you here trying to get those tooth picks fixed" Zabuza said looking down on the broken blades, and the young girl who stared at him in awe but then he realized she was staring at his sword.

"Those tooth picks kicked your ass didn't they?" Naruto shot back at this Ten Ten's eyes stopped sparkiling and shot over to Naruto in shock

"Wait your saying you beat one of the seven swordsmen?" Ten Ten asked

"Yep." Naruto said with a grin

"I will wipe the floor with you any day of the week. You just got lucky that day." Zabuza defended himself

"Once my blades are fixed any time anywhere." Naruto replied

"A true swordsmen should be able to fight with any sword." Zabuza shot back

"Then put that over compensation you call a sword away and fight me with another sword." Naruto laughed

"Hey Ten Ten mind if we borrow some of you swords for this duel?" Naruto asked and he looked over at her and she was in a trance like state at what he asked. "Hello, you there?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face, snapping her out of it.

"Yes but I want to watch." She piped out at realizing what happened.

"Not a problem by me we'll have my students watch as well. Maybe they can learn something." Zabuza said

"Alright just give me a second to get some swords and tell my grandpa he needs to take over for a little." Ten Ten said excited as she ran into the back bringing Naruto's broken blades with her. After a few minutes she rushed passed them and was at the door holding two katanas one in each hand "what are you waiting for lets go." She said excitedly as they followed her

They walked to the training grounds that Zabuza's students were sparing with each other.

"Alright whelps gather round." Zabuza said as his genin gathered around him and Naruto "We will be giving you a demonstration on how to properly sword fight."

"Zabuza sensei who is she." Chojuro asked pointing at Ten Ten who was holding the two swords

"She is here to watch as well and provide us with some swords to use." Zabuza said

"But why don't you use your own sword?" Chojuro asked

"Because a true swordsman can use any kind of sword to fight." Naruto broke in as he walked over to Ten Ten and she handed him a sword with a black and orange handle, and Zabuza did the same. "And give her yours I don't want you whipping that thing out or saying it was throwing you off balance or some shit." At this Ten Ten's eyes sparkled again

"I would never." Zabuza said but got a stern look from naruto "pfft whatever." He said as he took it off his back and handed it to the starry eyed kunoichi, who took it and hugged it like a child receiving a new teddy bear for Christmas.

The two squared off Zabuza in his normal pose and Naruto in his.

"Alright so only swordsmen ship no jutsu just raw skill." Naruto said

"Fine by me." Zabuza replied

"Alright Zabuza sensei is going to beat the hell out of this merc." Chojuro said excitedly to his team.

"Fox is a great swordsmen so it won't be an easy win as you think." Haku said calmly Ten Ten just sat there waiting for them to begin it was a once in a lifetime event to see one of the seven swordsmen in action especially since they were from a different village.

Just then they both launched toward each other locking blades. Naruto pushed and jumped back missing a slash from Zabuza who charged again. Naruto ducked under it and brought his blade up but Zabuza side stepped it trying to bring his blade down on the blonde. Naruto swung his blad behind his back blocking the attack.

"Wow he is good." Chojuro said in awe.

"Yeah." Tuna agreed, Haku just remained silent watching the battle unfold

"This is awesome I get to hold the legendary _Kubikiribocho_, and watch one of the seven legendary swordsmen in action against someone on par with him using my swords. Officially best day ever" Ten Ten squealed with excitement watching the two go at it.

The two swordsmen continued their battle for over an hour. They were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ready to give up yet you're out of juice." Zabuza said out of breath

"Look who's talking can you even see through that sweat in your eyes." Naruto chuckled

"Let's finish this" Zabuza said as he charged again and was blocked and pushed back as naruto swiped at him.

"Just what I was thinking." Naruto said as he spun around and brought his sword up and stopped it right at the side of Zabuza's neck, but realized Zabuza had his own blade at the back of Naruto's neck. "So draw then?"

"Looks like." Zabuza said as he pulled his blade away from Naruto's neck. After they took a step back and started to walk towards the genin who were still in shock from the fight except Haku who just watched without showing emotion.

Just then Ten Ten jumped up and with excitement "That was awesome two swordsmen of top level skill going at it. This has made my day probably even my week." She jabbered on like a school girl.

"I give you guys the day off and what do you do?" came a female voice causing everyone to look over and see Mei standing at the edge of the field "You start fighting like wild animals."

"Oh good afternoon Lady Mizukage." The three genin said in unison and bowed getting a confused look from Ten ten at first then realized what was going on

"Oh good after noon Lady Mizukage" she repeated after the three and bowing as well

"What can I say demons like to fight." Naruto chuckled.

"Of course they do." Mei sighed then looked over and saw Ten Ten "and who are you?"

"Um Ten Ten my lady." Ten Ten answered

"Why are you here watching my guys." Mei asked narrowing her eyes

"Um um uh." Ten ten stuttered

"She is here with me." Naruto said getting Mei to look away from Ten Ten "she works at the local weapons shop and is going to fix my blades that got broken. Since I couldn't get them fixed in Mist and I can't get to my normal guy in Demon I need to get them fixed here. While I was there I ran into Zabuza and well one thing led to another and we challenged each other. I asked if she had some spare swords we could use to have our match since my swords needed repair. So for letting us borrow her swords we let her observe our match." he explained as he walked over to Ten Ten and handed her back the sword and Zabuza did the same while taking his back

"Very well I guess I can't rightly tell you who you can and can't allow too watch your matches." Mei sighed to Naruto.

"Thank you for letting me watch it was very inspirational." Ten Ten said as she took the swords and went back to her shop.

"Alright you whelps can have some time off and get some sleep, cause it's going to be a another early morning tomorrow just remember don't start any trouble" Zabuza said as his genin team bowed and walked off

"Alright now you two we are going to the hot springs cause I need a soak and relaxation and you two need a bath cause you stink" Mei said as she walked up to Zabuza and sniffed him and recoiled at his stench

"Thought you liked the smell of a hot sweaty man?" Naruto teased just getting Mei to blush

"Maybe, but I will not have my guards walking around smelling giving the Leaf a bad impression of the Mist." Mei replied as she started walking away, and the two followed her.

* * *

At the hot springs Zabuza and Naruto had found some washing machines to put their clothes in while they bathed while Mei went straight for the women's out door hot spring.

Mei sat in the springs enjoying the hot water. 'Alright I am going to make sure someone builds a hot spring in the mist, when I get back.' She sighs to herself as she sinks all the way down into the water till just her head is sticking out of it.

"So why did you drag me all the way out here Ino?" Mei heard the voice of a young girl coming from the entrance of the outdoor bath.

"What just cause we are rivals for Sasuke's heart doesn't mean we aren't still friends." came the voice of the one who must be known as Ino. "Besides you have been brooding ever since you came back from that mission in the land of waves."

"I have not." The other voice shot back

"Sakura we have been friends since we were little you can't fool me something happened out there and you're going to tell me." Ino said as they came into Mei's view. The one that was known as ino was pale with platinum blonde hair that reached her lower back, while the other had pink hair that also reached her lower back

"Oh we didn't know any one was here." Sakura said as she caught a glimpse of Mei. "we won't bother you." She finished as she turned to go to the far end of the bath.

"So you two are love rivals then?" Mei spoke up getting both girls to freeze up.

"How did you…?" Sakura began

"I couldn't help but over hear as you were walking up." Mei explained

"Sorry to bother you with our meaningless problems" Sakura explained

"Hey I could use some 'meaningless' girl problems I really need a distraction from my work" Mei said with a smile "So what is the problem?"

"Well first off I am Ino Yamanaka and the pink haired billboard brow here is Sakura Haruno." Ino introduced herself and got into the bath with Mei.

"Shut up Ino pig." Sakura shot back as she followed her friend into the bath

"Mei, nice to meet you." Mei said with a chuckle and smile. "so I'm guessing you two are good friends to be harassing each other so much."

"Hehe I guess, we have known each other since we were little." Ino chuckled

"So what seems to be the problem?" Mei asks with a friendly smile.

"Well Sakura here has been brooding about something ever since she got back from her mission and won't tell me what it is." Ino said

"I told you it was just a tough mission and it made me take a second look at my standing as a ninja." Sakura said

"Sakura I have told you I have known you since we were kids I know when you're lying to me." Ino shot back.

"I told you it's nothing." Sakura said

"If she doesn't want to talk about it then you shouldn't force her to talk." Mei said only to get a confused look from Ino and a smile from Sakura.

"But I…" Ino began only to get cut off

"However if you can't confined in your friends who can you confined in?" Mei said looking to Sakura who looked down in thought. "That is why we have friends right to help through the tough times."

"Guess you're right." Sakura sighed in defeat as Ino gave a thumb's up and a smile to Mei "Well while we were on our way to wave we were attacked by some rouge ninja and all I could really do was stand my ground even though I was pretty much just a human meat shield." Sakura explained "then just before I was ripped to shreds a stranger came out of nowhere and saved me and took down both the missing nins. After he left he showed up again and saved Kakashi sensei from a high ranking missing nin with a giant sword." Sakura went on at this Mei's eyes widened. "After he fought and beat the missing nin he left again and we found a boy who…" Sakura stopped for a second think if she should tell them about what happened all those years ago and decided to leave it out "Kakashi knew him and we took him in and it turned out he was the mysterious guy from that saved me… um mean us but this time he was fighting us. I don't really know what happened cause I was captured while at the bridge builder's house and was about to be mo…" she stopped as tears began to form in her eyes.

"It's alright you don't have to continue if you don't want." Said Ino

"No I'm fine well he saved me again." Sakura replied whipping the tears from her eyes "it's just that ever since then I have been questioning everything about being a ninja. He wasn't a ninja but he was strong and confident with no doubts about his strength even though he was the same age as us, and ever since I have had doubts about being a ninja."

"Well just cause some one has knocked down your confidence doesn't mean you should just give up" Mei chimed in and both girls looked at her. "you'll be knocked down throughout your lives but you have to use that to better yourself not to give up."

"Yeah definitely" Ino said getting a smile from Sakura

"Alright now that we have you out of your gloom and doom. Time to get to the juicy parts, this guy you said was our age, was he cute, hot or hideous?" Ino said with a wicked smile

"What? No I don't… I wasn't" Sakura stuttered. "I only have eyes for Sasuke." She came back with.

"Just cause I have eyes for him to doesn't mean I don't look at other guys." Ino said with a smile "But since you were so quick to defend I think your resolve for him has slipped and you are looking at this new guy."

"What? No way he left and doubt I would ever see him again." Sakura shot back

"I don't know the ninja world may be large but it is also small so you may run into him again on another mission." Mei said with smile teasing the girl "maybe sooner than you think" she said quietly too where the girls barely heard her. "Trust me on this I didn't think I would ever see the guy I liked again and just recently he has come back." She said with a smile

_"Alright there is a chance of seeing him again. Yes!" _shouted inner Sakura

'Shut it inner I don't want to have this conversation again.' Sakura said to her inner self

They spent the next hour soaking in the outdoor bath and chatting about girl stuff like Ino consistent questions to get information on this new guy.

"Well looks like it's time to get out don't want to get all pruny." Mei said as she stood up and wrapped her towel around herself.

"Agreed" Ino said as she got up and wrapped her towel around herself as well

"Yeah should probably get heading home before my folks start asking questions." Sakura said

"Hey you idiots done we are leaving." Mei called over to the other side of the wall separating the men and women's side of the bath. Getting a confused look from Ino and Sakura.

"Bout damn time." came a husky voice. That made both girls blush a bit at someone on the other side of the wall talking to their side

"Who is that?" Ino asked

"My body guards while I'm in the leaf." Mei said with a smile

"Why do you need body guards?" Sakura asked

"Oh, because I'm the new Mizukage." Mei replied getting a look of horror from the two girls at the same time. Ino because she hadn't realized she was speaking to a Kage in such a familiar way, Sakura cause of the stories she had heard from Kakashi about the Mist while on their mission.

"I'm sorry lady Mizukage I didn't realize…" Ino began

"Oh don't worry about it, it's been far too long since I have just relaxed and just talked with someone it was nice." Mei said with a friendly smile

"Wow you don't resemble any of the stories I have heard from the Mist." Sakura blurted out.

"Well I just took over the mist and that is where you have heard all the horrid stories about. I want to move the mist in a new direction." Mei said understanding Sakura's concern "first thing I do when I get back is have someone open a spa like this." She said with a grin getting the two girls to giggle a bit

They walked into the changing room and after putting on their clothes the exited together to see a man with a giant sword on his back that Sakura recognized instantly and got into a defensive position the moment she saw him.

"Zabuza!" Sakura yelled out in shock from her defensive position getting the swordsmen to glance over at the trio casually

"Ah the pink hair kunoichi from wave." Zabuza said not paying any mind she was in a fighting stance

"Be nice Zabuza, don't want to scare the poor girl." Mei said teasingly "this is one of my body guards." She said looking at Sakura getting her to lower her guard a bit but not all the way

"He tried to kill me in wave." Sakura said

"No I tried to kill Kakashi your blood isn't even worthy enough to feed_ Kubikiribocho_ ." Zabuza said

Before she could retort a voice came from the changing room "damnt Zabuza did you steal my damn sock?"

"Why would I steal your damn sock I wear sandals?" Zabuza called back

"I don't know to spite me?" the voice of a young man came back and for a moment Sakura could of sworn she recognized it "never mind found it….. get back here you little shit." Came the voice again

Just then a black fox with four tails ran out of the changing room holding not only a sock but a black combat boot as well, the fox seemed to have an evil grin of entertainment on its face. Just then a boy about their age ran out of the changing room with black cargo pants with orange trim, a black sleeveless shirt under a black unzipped flak jacket with orange trim as well, and only having one boot on.

"Damn't Kuza." The blonde boy yelled as he launched himself at the little fox tackling it so he could get his boot and sock back. Once he got them back he sat on the floor with his fox grin putting on his sock and boot on. He looked up at the two young kunoichi with his demonic eyes

"FFFFox?" Sakura stuttered

"Ah shit." Naruto sighed to himself

"Whwhwhat are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"Taking a bath." Naruto replied sarcastically

"No I mean in the village." Sakura asked still confused at seeing him there

"Body guard detail." Naruto replied flatly gesturing toward Mei

"How can you be a body guard for a Kage you are the same age as us?" Ino said not believing him

"Let's just say I didn't live a pampered life like you in the village I have been fighting since I can remember." Naruto said to the blonde with an evil look which was only intensified with his slit eyes getting the blonde to take a step back.

"Now now Fox don't want you scaring my new friends." Mei said stepping up to the blonde making drop his killing intent.

"Alright fine you're no fun." Naruto sighed

"And yes he is good enough to be my body guard. If you don't believe me ask your friend she has seen him in action if the story she told is the one I think it is." Mei replied getting Ino to look over at her pink haired friend who was only looking down.

"Sakura?" Ino asked softly getting her friend to look up at her

"Well it was nice talking to you two we should do lunch some time." Mei said as she walked out of the bath house followed by Naruto and Zabuza.

"And let me guess you're going to make me be the one on guard duty when you have lunch with them." Naruto asked once they were out of the bath house

"Of course Zabuza has a team to train." Mei said with a smile

"_Just can't get away from that pink haired one can you?"_ came Kurama's voice

'And you're just loving this ain't you?' Naruto asked the fox only to get a chuckle from the beast.

**END CHAPTER 9**

**A/N **alright longer chapter but please read and review if something don't make sense so I can either answer it or fix it for later on


	10. Little Brother

**CHAPTER 10 LITTLE BROTHER**

Naruto woke up in his hotel room and scanned the area as he stretched. He was tired of the boredom of the past week, following around Mei to meetings with the Hokage and her little lunches with the pink and blond drama queens. It drove him insane the mindless 'girl talk' and the subtitle hints Mei kept throwing at the pink haired one and him to get together.

"So Kurama what do you want to do today?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he walked out of the bath room with a towel on.

"_Same thing we do every day…. Try to take over the world."_ Kurama replied excitedly

"Na if we did that we would have to start managing it and what not to much of a pain in the long run." Naruto said as he threw his normal gear on.

_"You got me there."_ Kurama replied _"no one ever really thinks about that part of it."_

"Alright guess we need to go see what the slave driver wants." Naruto sighed as he walked over to the door then looked over to see a pillow with a black four tailed fox curled up in a ball. 'ah isn't he cute?' naruto cued sarcastically as he walked over to the ball of fur and squatted down

"Hey Kuza wake up little buddy time to go." He said softly but the fox merely tucked its head further under him. "I said time to wake up." Naruto almost yelled as he flipped the pillow sending the fox tumbling across the floor.

_"Damn't brother that wasn't funny"_ the little fox barked

"It was for me now let's get going." Naruto said with a chuckle and walked out the door. He walked to the room next door and knocked "hey Mei you awake yet." He called but got no answer. He called again but got same so he took out his key for her room that he had in case of emergencies, and unlocked and opened the door.

As he walked in he began to hear what sounded like a scuffle so he drew out his knife, he turned the corner with his blade at the ready. What he saw horrified him.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Naruto yelled as he covered his "MY EYES THEY BURN!" he yelled more as he was presented with the sight of a naked Zabuza on top of a naked Mei both wrapped up in the blankets of the bed.

"Damn't fox get out of here." Zabuza yelled as he threw a pillow at the blonde hitting him across the face.

"Oh god your sex pillow, get it off get it off." Naruto yelled as he threw it away from himself and bolted for the door back to his room and jumped in the shower to get 'clean'. "I'll never be clean again" he cried

"_That's what you get for waking me up early_." Kuza laughed from the bathroom door

"I can't get the image out of my head." Naruto whined "it won't go away"

* * *

Later that day Naruto sat outside the Hokage's office where he was having another meeting with Mei. He looked over at the secretary sitting at the desk outside the office who was sending him a glance every so often.

"You know it's impolite to stare right." Naruto said

"S-s-sorry it's just I have never seen a fox like that?" the secretary said looking down at the black four tailed fox who was curled into a ball at Naruto's feet

"Yeah he is a strange one." Naruto said with a smile thinking about his little friend

Just then the office door opened and Mei walked out and looked down at Naruto.

"Alright Fox you can have the rest of the day off till eight. Then meet back here." Mei said

"What about your body guard detail?" He asked but looked down the hall and saw Zabuza walking towards them. "Alright later then." He said in a rush as he almost ran out of building.

* * *

Naruto along with Kuza at his heel walked into the weapons shop and up to the counter "hey there Ten Ten my swords done?" he asked the girl behind the counter

"Oh hi there Fox yeah right here." Ten Ten said as she reached under the counter and pulled out his swords wrapped in a blanket.

Naruto unfolded the blanket to reveal his swords completely fixed and in pristine condition. He picked them up to find they felt good as new. He swung them around and found them evenly balanced and he swung them under his back into their sheaths.

"Alright how much I owe you?" Naruto asked

"A thousand ryo." Ten Ten replied

"How about eight?" Naruto haggled

"Sorry but it was a lot of work and the material is expensive." Ten Ten replied

"Come on cut me a break I've had a really bad day." Naruto replied

"How bad?" Ten Ten asked

"Let's just say some things can't be unseen." He replied with a shiver

"Well lowest I could go is nine hundred" Ten Ten replied "only reason I am dropping it is cause you let me watch that match." She explained

"Alright you drive a hard bargain" Naruto said as he pulled out some money and paid her "so how about that match you wanted with me once these were fixed?"

"No way I saw enough to know I got a long way to go." Ten Ten replied

"No Ten Ten don't ever turn down an offer for a sparring match from someone new." Came an excited voice. Naruto turned and say a boy a year older then him wearing green spandex with yellow arm and leg warmers. He also had a bowl cut and giant eyebrows.

"Holy shit I think you got some caterpillars growing on your face man." Naruto said in a shocked voice

"Hi there I'm Rock Lee." Said the boy excitedly as he ran up to Naruto to shake his hand. "Are by chance a ninja here for the chunin exams?"

"Lee stop hassling him, we don't want to make the leaf seem like annoying loud mouths." Said a new boy the same age as the other with pale eye's and black hear pulled back into a pony tail going down his back

"But Neji he was talking about having a sparring match and my youthful heart can never back down from taking up a challenge" Lee said joyously

"He was talking to Ten Ten about a sword match not a fist to fist match" Neji said as he turned toward Naruto "My apologies for my squad mate."

"It's alright but no I am not a ninja. I am a mercenary hired by the Mizukage as body guard while she conducts some business here." Naruto explained getting a shocked look from both Lee and Neji as they tensed ready to jump into a fight "don't worry I ain't here to start trouble just do my job then be out of here."

"That is good." Neji said as both him and Lee relaxed a bit

"However since your friend here didn't want to have a match would you like to take her place." Naruto offered Lee "I been itching for a match all week."

"YES!" Lee pretty much yelled with excitement

"Lee we need to rest up for the exams" Neji said

"No better way to loosen up for the exams than a sparring match" Lee said excitedly

"Lee I would be careful going up against this guy he went toe to toe with Zabuza of the seven swordsmen and tied." Ten Ten said but this only made Lee get more excited

"Actually I did beat him while I was in wave." Naruto said "that was only a sparring match so we were both holding back a bit."

"Someone who could stand on level with such a great fighter there is no way I can let this opportunity get away." Lee said as what looked like fire coming from his eyes from excitement

"Alright just need a place for the match." Naruto replied

"Follow me my fellow youthful fighter." Lee said as he charged out the door and headed to his squads training field

"Either of you two have any idea where the hell we ran off to?" Naruto asked, as both his team mates were face palming and shaking their heads

"Yeah I'll take you over there since he won't stop till he gets his match." Neji replied as he headed out of the shop followed by Ten Ten and Naruto with Kuza at his heels

Naruto, Neji, and Ten Ten walked through the village toward the training area

"So do you mind if I ask where you learned your swordsmen ship?" Ten Ten asked

"From a pirate." Naruto replied

"What?" Ten Ten asked in shock

"Yeah I worked on a pirate ship a while back let's just say I was trying to get as far from home as possible." Naruto sighed "so I signed on with a ship and one of the pirates was a swordsman, crazy bastard would fight with three swords." He said with a chuckle

"What!? Three swords how?" Ten Ten asked with shock

"One in each hand and one in his mouth." Naruto smile at the memories "after that I took a small break from pirating in a far land across the sea while I was there I trained under a crazy red headed mage who loved weapons." He shivered at the thought "she was scary as shit when she started to fight. But one helluva person to train under along with everyone else in that guild"

_ "Got that right even gave me the chills on occasion."_ He heard the fox say.

"Yeah but then her and most my friends vanished during some sort of trials about three years ago" Naruto said thinking about his friends across the sea "oh that reminds me have either of you seen any dragons around?" this gave both genin a confused look

"Ah no." Ten Ten replied confused

"Alright, so we almost there?" Naruto asked

"YES WELCOME!" came Lee's voice "and prepare for the most youthful sparing match you've ever had."

"Is he always like this?" Naruto asked looking back at the two and only received a nod.

"So my youthful friend shall we begin?" Lee asked as he got into a fighting stance

"Alright what are the rules?" Naruto asked

"I will only use hand to hand no weapons no jutsu you may use whatever you please." Lee said

"Now that isn't very fair how about just a straight up hand to hand fight." Naruto said.

"You sure about that he is one of the best taijutsu users in the village. Even for a genin he is better than some jonin." Ten Ten replied

"If I backed down from every fight because I was told they are good I would never have gotten to the level I am at now." Naruto said as he turned toward Lee

"Very wise words I believe the same if you never challenge strong opponents you never truly be strong." Lee said as Naruto got into his fighting stance

"Let's start this." Naruto said as both of them charged each other trading and blocking blows back and forth.

Naruto threw a fist at Lee who caught it and went to flip him over his back. As he was in the air over Lee he twisted around and swung his foot around hitting the green clad ninja in the face sending him skidding across the field

"Great show of dexterity and skill." Lee said with excitement as he got up and charged again causeing Naruto to grin.

Lee threw a punch at Naruto which he side stepped and brought his fist to the side of Lee's face. But just before it made contact Lee moved his head back and caught Naruto's arm under his chin and grabbed it with his other hand and swung naruto over him onto the ground.

Naruto rolled away and on to his feet into another fighting stance. "hehe that was a good one I will have to remember that one." Naruto said with a chuckle

They continued for the next hour trading blows till they were both sweating and breathing heavily.

"Wow I've never seen Lee get this worn out from a fight before." Ten Ten said with concern as she watched on only for Neji to nod slightly

"This is a most youthful match my friend." Lee said as charged at Naruto and swung but Naruto brought up his leg and blocked the punch with his knee.

Naruto then brought down his knee and with the momentum swung at Lee only to have it side stepped and Lee went for his open face. But Naruto smirked as he moved his head back and locked it under his chin and then launched lee over his back and onto the ground. Lee rolled back to his feet and got into another fighting stance

"Wow did not expect you to use my own move against me." Lee said out of breath.

"Adapt and adopt what is useful." Naruto said also out of breath. Just then a puff of smoke appeared between them and another man looking like an older version of Lee only with a flak jacket on.

"Lee I told you to rest up for the chunin exams and here I find you in the middle of a match." Said the new comer.

"I'm sorry Guy sensei" Lee said as he snapped to attention.

"Hey my fault I offered asked for the match and he looks like one who can't pass up on a match." Naruto said as Guy looked at him

"This is very true." Guy said as he held his chin and nodded his head "very well I only have one question to ask then." He said looking at Lee "did you learn anything from this match and was it as youthful as possible?"

"Yes Guy sensei!" Lee pretty much yelled "this youthful opponent showed me many things along with giving me a very youthful fight!"

"Very well" Guy said as he turned toward Naruto "I thank you for giving my student a youthful match."

"Sure no problem." Naruto said a bit confused as this is the first adult who didn't look done on him "we'll have to it again some time."

"most definitely" Lee replied with a thumbs up

"and maybe next time we can go all out and drop the weights." Naruto said with a smirk

"how did you know about the weights." Lee asked

" I felt them when we were trading blows." Naruto said

"alright next time neither of us hold back." Lee said with tears in his eyes from joy

"Alright now Lee go rest up for the exams" Guy said as both him and Lee ran off

"Well that was interesting." Naruto said as he walked over to Ten Ten and Neji

"You don't even know the half of it." Ten Ten sighed "well we'll see you around we gotta get ready for the exams ourselves."

"Alright later." Naruto said as they walked away from him and he checked his watch 'well got an hour before I am supposed to meet up with Mei might as well get a shower to get rid of this smell.' He thought to himself as he walked toward his hotel.

He was about half way back when he saw a kid being held up by his shirt and yelled at by some kid in a black jump suit with what looked like cat ears and wearing makeup.

'Well looks like someone is getting an ass chewing' Naruto thought with a smirk as he looked over and saw the kid with the painted face and a sand head band bring up his hand and he could sense the chakra in it. In a flash he went over and grabbed the hand of painted faced kid.

"You know I have no problem with giving a kid a proper ass chewing maybe roughing him up for being disrespectful but a ninja should never use jutsu on a defenseless child." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on the hand that he had causing the guy to drop the kid and the kid ran off. Once he dropped the kid he swung his other fist around making Naruto let go of him and step away.

"Oh you leaf ninja think you can take me on." The boy said

"Ha ha." Naruto laughed while looking down so they couldn't see his eyes getting a confused look from the boy "does it look like I am with the leaf?" he said as Kankuro got a better look at him and didn't see any leaf emblem on him.

"Kankuro what are you doing?" came a feminine voice, before he could ask about it, which made the ninja tense up a bit and look back at a blonde with her hair in four pony tails wearing a white dress and a giant fan on her back

"But Temari he started it." Kankuro started

"No he didn't I watched you threaten that child and he stopped you." Temari started

"_Hey kit I sense something."_ Came the Kurama's voice in his head

'What is it?' Naruto asked

_ "A tailed beast."_ Kurama said

'You mean one of these two is a jinchuriki like me?' Naruto asked with a little hope that he had found another.

"_No not them but he is near."_ Kurama said

'Which one is it?' Naruto asked as he began to scan the area for him.

"_The one tails so we gotta be careful."_ Kurama said

'Why? Thought you were the strongest.' Naruto said teasingly

"_I am but he has always been a bit… unstable, and unpredictable."_ Kurama said

'Alright think I got him.' Naruto thought as he glanced up at a tree while the two in front of him continued to bicker "you can come out now." Naruto said getting both ninja in front of him to give a confused look. Then they heard a voice that sent fear through the both of them.

"Kankuro, Temari you were told to not start trouble." Came the new voice from a tree

"Gaara." Both ninja said with fear

"Sorry its…" Kankuro began

"Shut up before I kill you." Gaara said as he jumped down from the tree and stood in front of the Naruto "You."

"Me." Naruto said with an unflinching smirk

"Mother wants your blood." Gaara said getting the two behind him to quiver a bit at the blood lust in his voice.

"Sorry but I don't swing that way." Naruto said getting both sand ninja to stare in shock that someone had talked back to Gaara like that without flinching.

"I will give your blood to mother to prove my existence." Gaara said as sand began to rise around him, and his killing intent seeped out making his siblings shiver. But they were shocked that the new comer hadn't flinched at it.

"What is wrong with that guy he isn't even flinching?" Kankuro whispered to Temari

"I don't know maybe he is frozen with fear." Temari offered

_ "Does he think Shukaku is his mother haha. I knew he was a bit off but gender confusion haha_." Kurama laughed

'Well it can be confusing remember I thought you were a chick at first.' Naruto shot back with a smirk

_"Fuck you just deal with him already." _Kurama said then went quite

Naruto cracked a smile at Gaara's killing intent getting the siblings to stare in shock that he not only stood up to it but was smiling.

"Really 'mother'? tell him to figure out who he is." Naruto said getting all three sand ninja to become shocked. "And try some real intimidation." He said as he tapped into the demon chakra and set off a killing intent as his demonic chakra became visible around him forming a rough outline of a fox that made Temari and Kankuro shake with fear and just made Gaara smile with excitement.

"Now little brother I suggest you walk away before this escalates further, cause this is not the time or place to settle things." Naruto said as he looked up and the sand siblings got a look at his demonic slit eyes and a look of realization and fear came over Temari and Kankuro that they were looking at a jinchuriki that had control over his power.

"Very well we will settle this later." Gaara said as he turned around "but mother will have your blood."

"Oh and a message from nine to one remember you're a guy not a chick." Naruto said with a chuckle "But between you and me, it's alright I thought mine was a chick at first too."

_"Go fuck yourself"_ Kurama said to his host

Naruto watched them walk off "he will be a handful."

_"Yeah Shukaku always was but he normal calms down after I knock some sense into him."_ Kurama chuckles.

"Well 'we' will have to knock some sense into him but that can wait." Naruto said

_"Yeah they have to learn to be a team only way they can make it in this world."_ Kurama said

"Got that right brother." Naruto said as he headed back to his hotel room to shower.

* * *

Naruto had showered and put on his hooded cloak while Kuza curled up on the bed and went to sleep. He then met up with Mei and Zabuza at the Hokage's office just before eight.

"So what we got now another meeting with the old man?" Naruto asked

"No you will be meeting with the council and they will determine whether or not we will go into an alliance with the mist." The Hokage said as he stepped out of his office

"Very well lead the way." Mei said

"And Na… Fox." The Hokage said getting Naruto's attention "I will also bring up your request after the Mist's."

"very well." Naruto said getting a confused look from Mei and Zabuza

They made their way to the council room where the heads of the eight major clans along with their heirs and a representative from the civilians and the three elders waited for them.

"Let this meeting begin with roll call." Said the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi

"Kakashi Hatake representing the Hatake clan." Kakashi said

"Asuma Sarutobi representing the Sarutobi clan" Said Asuma

"Shibi and Shino Aburame representing the Aburame" Said Shibi as Shino could be seen behind him.

"Tsume and Kiba Inuzuka representing the Inuzuka clan." Said Tsume with Kiba sitting behind her with a small puppy sitting on his head.

"Inoichi and Ino Yamanka representing the Yamanka clan." Said Inoichi

"Choza and Choji Akamichi representing the Akamichi clan." Said Choza

"Shikaku and Shikamaru Nara representing the Nara clan." Said Shikaku

"Kizashi Haruno representing the civilian section." Said Kizashi

"And I Hiashi along with Hinata Hyuga representing the Hyuga clan." Said Hiashi with Hinata sitting behind him with what looked like a scowl on her face while she wore dark pants and a pale jacket that was opened up showing fish net armor and her already developing body.

"As head of the council I call this meeting to order." Hiashi said in his normal formal way as everyone else tried not to roll their eyes. "first is a request from the new Mizukage of the hidden mist for an alliance."

At that Mei walked to the center of the council that surrounded her.

"Yes I am the new Mizukage and I request an alliance." Mei said

"I ask why should we join into an alliance with the Bloody Mist?" Hiashi asked

"Though we have been enemies in past wars and not friendly towards each other since the last one. But that was while a mad man ruled over the once referred to Bloody Mist. I am looking to move in a new direction one that isn't soaked in blood." Mei said

"How can you say that while you have the demon of the Bloody Mist as your body guard?" Said Tsume pointing over to Zabuza

"He may have that title but he is with me in wanting to see the mist go in a new direction to prevent the horrors of the past." Mei said

"I want to hear what he has to say on that." Tsume commands

"Very well." Zabuza said as he walked up next to Mei "the horror's I went through and what I did to be labeled a demon no one should have to go through especially a child."

"Very well." Tsume said as she waved him back to his previous spot.

"With this alliance would trade routes be opened up once everything was finished." Kizashi said

"Once we finish repairs from the coup and get ourselves settled we would be more than willing to open trade routes." Mei said getting Kizashi to nod

After a few more questions Mei left for them to deliberate amongst themselves, after an hour her and her body guards were brought back in.

"We have gone over your offer." Hiashi said "and we have all agreed to enter into this alliance to further benefit our villages."

"Thank you, you have mine and my villages deepest gratitude" Mei said as the paper work for the alliance was placed in front of her as she read over it and signed it along with the rest of the clans and the Hokage. After she walked away from the council the Hokage walked up to the center

"There is one final matter to be attended to today." The Hokage said

"what is it Lord Hokage?"Hiashi asked

"A person has come to claim their birth right from one of our lost clans." The Hokage explained getting everyone in the room to quirk their eyebrows in curiosity.

"Which clan do they claim to be from?" Hiashi asked

"The last of the Namikaze clan has returned for his family's birth right." The Hokage said getting everyone in the room to gasp even Mei and Zabuza

"the son of Minato Namikaze has returned." Was heard in whispers throughout the room

"I thought the fourth was the last of his clan?" Mei whispered to Zabuza

"So the yellow flash had a runt." Zabuza chuckled to his group "wonder what the punk is like?" this just got Naruto to smirk under his hood as he walked to the center of the council next to the Hokage, causing both Mei and Zabuza to go wide eyed.

"I welcome back the last of the Namikazes." The Hokage said taking a step to the side.

"So you claim to be the son of Minato Namikaze, what is your name?" Hiashi asked as everyone leaned forward in anticipation except for Kakashi.

"I am known by most as the mercenary bounty hunter Fox. but your village knew me as Naruto Uzumaki or better known as the demon child." Naruto said as he flipped up his hood revealing his bright blond golden blond hair and his demonic red slit eyes with a fox like grin that spread from ear to ear.

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. The Council

**CHAPTER 11 THE COUNCIL**

Naruto looked around the room with a fox like grin at the look of shock on their faces.

"I am the son of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki."

"You can't be serious Hokage sama!" Choza yelled in anger slamming his fists on the desk

"Calm down Choza." The Hokage said

"How can I when not only this demon dirties the fourths name, and you're going along with it!" Choza yells

"I am 'going along with it' because it is true I have known about it since the beginning." The Hokage said in a flat tone, getting a shocked look from everyone.

"What I want to know is." Hiashi cut in "If even the counsel didn't know I am assuming you were the only one who knew about his lineage, how did he find out?" he asked in his emotionless tone

"Well I just looked in a mirror." Naruto said pulling out a picture and threw it at the head of the Huuga clan who caught it with ease and looked at it. "Haven't seen many aryan brothers around here. Maybe this will help" Naruto said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes where blue as the sky.

"A small resemblance to his looks doesn't mean you're his son." Hiashi said passing the picture along for everyone to get look as some got looks of shock on their faces.

"What do you mean a 'small' resemblance?" Kakashi said "he looks exactly like Minato sensei." He said not even looking at the picture "and I have always known who he was Minato sensei told me of his secret relationship with Kushina and they were expecting a child."

"You knew of this Kakashi?!" Choza yelled

"Wow this one likes to yell." Naruto chuckled

"In my order to not tell anyone about the fox it was also not to speak of his heritage, for the fact we didn't want Iwa finding out about him, in case they tried to come after him." The hokage said

"That still doesn't answer my question." Hiashi cut in "how did he find out if no one on the counsel knew and no one was to speak of it?" He asked again

"Simple the fox told me." Naruto said getting a gasp from the council

"He has been corrupted by the fox it has gotten loose we should kill him now." Choza yelled

"Calm yourself Pillsbury." Naruto said "now I am guessing you all think the same but he just beat you to the punch." Naruto asked

The council all nodded except for Kakashi. "Damn straight" Tsuma said

"I agree with Akamichi on this if you have been talking with the fox you have been corrupted by him and should be put to death." Haishi said

"So your saying simply talking with someone that is considered bad is good as being corrupt?" Naruto asked

"Yes." Haishi said calmly

"Then what about you doing those back door dealings to gain pull in some of the smaller farming villages?" Naruto said getting the council to star in shock at Hiashi.

"What would make you say that?" Hiashi asked calmly not wanting to give himself away

"Well about three months ago I saw a certain Huuga head talking with some guys I know personally to be pretty bad mercs, about putting the squeeze on some small time villages." Naruto said "Even if it was just a conversation according to your logic you are corrupt for even talking to them."

"Well how do you know it was me?" Hiashi asked

"Well unless you have a twin…"Naruto began but stopped for a second "oh wait you did didn't you, what ever happened to him? That's right he took your place to save your ass. What a waste." Naruto scoffed

This got under Hiashi's skin him talking about his brother like that "how dare you speak of my brother like that."

"Oh did I finally get the great master of emotions to snap." Naruto said

Hinata watched from behind her father as this guy no boy was standing up to her father without even flinching and even got him to show his anger. 'who is this boy? I must learn more.' She said to herself

"If the fox had corrupted me answer me this." Naruto began and looked at the council as his eyes turned back to their demon form "how are you all still alive?"

This got a look of fear from everyone on the council "cause the fox has been yelling in my ear for me to kill all of you for the way not only you but the village had treated me when I was younger, yet here you are all still alive, answer me that?" Naruto asked getting a look of fear and wonder from the council

"You have soiled the name of the fourth by claiming to be his child and wanting his family things demon." Kizashi said "We should have killed you that night seven years ago. When you killed that man who was protecting my daughter from you." He said through his teeth

"Oh yeah thought you looked familiar you're the one who was leading that mob." Naruto said with a grin. "If I remember you were one of the first to run in terror when I tapped into the fox's chakra."

"You should have died that night for attacking my daughter." Kizashi said

"That ain't how I remember it from what I remember I was the one protecting her from that pedophile." Naruto said this got a look of confusion "you never asked her what really happened that night?"

"Of course I know what happened you attacked my daughter and that man came to help her and you killed him." Kizashi said

"Egheghegh (buzzer noise) wrong I was the one who saved her that night the old man was about to rape her and I stepped in and stopped it." Naruto asked "hell did it a second time in the land of waves just ask Kakashi." He said looking over at the silver haired Cyclops

"It is true Gato got his hands on Sakura and was going to try to put her in his prostitution ring but was going to have his way with her first. Fox here killed Gato before he could do it." Kakahsi explained at hearing this Ino gasped at not being told about it sooner. "and Sakura confirmed his story about what happened that night seven years ago as well."

"So if you don't believe me ask her for yourself when you get home." Naruto said

"That aside you are still the demon and can't possibly be the heir to the Namikaze name." Choza said

"Hell just having the fox in me should be evidence enough to say he was my father." Naruto said

"How so?" Asuma asked getting interested in this debate

"Simple who here would give up their child to have this demon sealed in them?" Naruto asked getting a shocked look on all their faces.

"How could you ask that of us?" Tsuma said "to sacrifice our child like that." She said looking at kiba with a protective gaze.

"How could you expect him to ask?" Naruto said as everyone looked like it hit them all at the same time "he couldn't ask someone else to give up their child when he couldn't do it himself."

"Well if this is all the evidence you have a resemblance and a theory of morality then we can't accept you are his heir." Hiashi said thinking he has him "unless you have some hard evidence then this meeting is finished."

"All the DNA evidence along with Minato's marriage license to Kushina and her hospital record of her being pregnant is all here." The Hokage said holding up a file.

"Hokage sama who's side are you on?" Choza asked

"The one that I should have been on to begin with. He is the rightful heir to the Namikaze name and should be given what truly belongs to him." The Hokage said

"There is your evidence ball, is in your court." Naruto said

"We will further deliberate this since it is such a delicate manner." Hiashi said

"Very well but just remember I asked nicely you try not give me what is truly mine I will take legal actions. I have a good friend who is a lawyer and I will get it in the end." Naruto said "oh and Hokage the scrolls are all undamaged and in a safe locations wouldn't want anything to 'happen' to them while they were deciding right?"

"Yes they are safe with the rest of the scrolls." The Hokage said

"Oh and this should go without saying this doesn't leave this council hall the thirds order about my background is still in effect." Naurot said "now I will only be here till the end of the Chunin exams if you haven't released them to me by then I will take legal actions." Naruto said.

"Very well I call this meet to an end." Hiashi said as everyone got up and began to walk away.

"Holy shit you just stared down the entire leaf council and didn't give an inch." Mei said "even I felt intimidated a bit when I was just simply asking for an alliance."

"Yeah well I am kinda hungry I'm gonna go hit up Ichiraku alright." Naruto said

"Alright" Mei said as her and Zabuza walked away

Meanwhile the council member's kids were all talking about what had happened, outside the council chambers.

"Did you see that guy he was nuts." Kiba said "staring down the entire council like that and not even flinching."

"he had them in the palm of his hand the whole time" Shikamaru said

"kind of scary though don't you think?" Choji said "you think it's true that he has the nine tails in him?"

"don't know but you saw his eyes they were like a beasts." Kiba said

"Yeah but he isn't that bad of a guy." Ino said getting everyone to look at her in confusion

"What?" they all asked

"You know him?" Choji asked in shock

"Yeah I ran into him with Sakura at the hot springs he was body guarding the Mizukage who we met there as well and became friends with. We had some lunches together and he was her escort while we ate most times." Ino explained "he was mostly quite not saying much but he seemed alright." Ino said

"And not too bad on the eyes either" Hinata added with a smirk

"Got that right." Ino said with a pevish grin as the boys sweat dropped.

"I think I am gonna try to learn a bit more about this Fox." Hinata said as she began to walk away from the group

"Hey just remember be at the exam location at eight." Kiba yelled to her. "and be careful"

"Yeah I got it." She said back as she kept walking

* * *

Naruto walked toward the ramen stand with Kuza

_"You know we are being followed?" _Kuza said in the fox language so only him and Naruto could

"The girl a couple booths back or the ANBU on the roofs?" Naruto whispered back

_"The ANBU have been following us since we got here"_ Kuza asked

"These ones are different they seem to be trying to hide themselves harder than the others" Naruto said

"_Root?"_ Kuza asked

"Most likely." Naruto said

_"What should we do about them?"_ Kuza asked

"Just let them be for now, wait for them to make the first move this is their home turf." Naruto said

"_Very well you're the boss."_ Kuza said as they arrived at the ramen stand and Naruto sat down while Kuza jumped up on a stool next to him.

They sat there and Naruto ordered a couple bowls of ramen for himself and some side orders of fish for Kuza just waiting to see what the people following them would do. After a few minutes a girl about his age with pale eyes and blackish blue hair stepped up next to him and turned toward him.

"I'm Hinata Huuga and you're going to go out with me." Hinata said looking down at him

Naruto just stares at her with a blank look on his face for a second with a noodle of ramen hanging out of his mouth. After a moment he slurps up the noodle and says "and why would I do something like that?"

"Because I am a Huuga the most prestiges clan in the leaf, you should be honored to take me out for a date." She says in snobbish tone.

Naruto looks her up and down she was wearing sandals with ninja pants and a cream colored jacket that was unzipped all the way down showing her fishnet like armor and her already developing body. He liked what he saw but he hated being told what to do almost as much as he hated people who thought they were better than someone just because of their family.

"Sorry don't do blind dates let alone date blind chicks." He replied knowing it would piss her off.

"I'm not blind these are the Huuga eyes the Byakugan eyes the greatest doujutsu there is." Hinata said

"Whatever." Naruto shrugged

"Whatever?" Hinata repeats angrily "I am the heir to the Huuga clan you will do as I say and go out with me." She says as she slams her hand down on the counter then leans in a whispers to him "or I will tell everyone who you really are, I was in that meeting you know." At this Naruto whips out a knife and slams it down at her hand on the counter and it goes right in between her fingers. While she was distracted by that he grabs her by the throat and slams her on the counter and glares at her with his demonic eyes.

"If there is one thing I hate it's being told what to do when it doesn't involve a job. Above that is pompous little shits that think just cause their clan name is something means they're something. But the thing I hate above those is being threatened and you girly just got your third strike so I suggest you steer clear of me from now on." Naruto said as he released her throat and let her up and pulled the knife out of the counter and put it away. He then pulled out some money to pay the bill and for the damage for the counter.

"I get it, the whole 'daddy never loved me so became a rebel and gotta act stronger then I am' thing. Just a word of advice, don't try to pull it on someone who is stronger than you and knows it." Naruto said as he began to walk away with Kuza following behind

'Damn you Namikaze.' Hinata sighed to herself 'such an asshole, no respect for the clans, so arrogant of your own power, and you're the only one I have ever seen stand up to my father without flinching even the slightest bit. You are perfect you will be mine.' She smiled evilly.

Naruto was walking away with Kuza at his heels.

"_The vixens in this place are crazy._" Kuza said

"Yeah." Naruto agreed

"_You got this one who is demanding to be with you, then you got the blonde pushing the pink one on to you, the weapons one who is just about worshipping you. How did you get so…"_ Kuza began but was cut off

"Fucked?" Naruto cut in

"_I was gonna say lucky, but guess that works too."_ Kuza sniggered.

"Not how I meant it, besides that one only likes me for my name her father probably put her up to it cause even though he doesn't like me he wants power and my name is pretty big here. Ino just wants to find a guy for Sakura and to get her away from her love interest, she would push her on to any guy just to get what she wanted, and as for Ten Ten she just respects my swordsmenship." Naruto explains

"_So you were paying attention to the girls 'mindless girl talk'? and you said their names."_ Kuza teases

"It was either that or listen to Kurama complain about the 'mindless girl talk'." Naruto joked

"_Oh god I was ready to hang myself then realized I didn't have any rope in here."_ Kurama sighed in his head getting him to smirk.

"And what is wrong with saying their names?" naruto asked

"_nothing."_ He sniggered

"Now to deal with this guy." Naruto said as he turned toward a dark alley, just then a shadowy figure stepped out of it wrapped in bandages.

"Well must give you credit Namikaze or do you prefer Fox." the man said

"Ah Danzo, commander of the super-secret underground group known as root, and since that information hasn't been released just go with Fox I prefer that." Naruto said

"I see you have heard of me." Danzo says with an evil smile as his root ANBU jumped down surrounding him "I would like to ask who told you of me so I can silence them for giving away information."

"I got just as many contacts around the world as you." Naruto said

"Fair enough." Danzo said

"Now why have you had your boys following me?" Naruto asked

"To be sure you weren't a threat to the village of course." Danzo said with a fake friendly smile

"Please don't give me that weak ass shit, if that was true your boys would have stopped me from roughing up that Huuga girl even if they knew I wasn't going to hurt her." Naruto said

"Hehe you are good." Danzo chuckled

"You want the power of the Fox to use as a weapon." Naruto said

"You should have been put into root when you were born and became a tool for the good of the village." Danzo said

"Well I wasn't, now then you have two options here." Naruto said getting Danzo to raise his unhidden eyebrow. "one you walk away now and we go our separate ways, or two you try to take me by force and I call on the Fox's chakra and kill you and all of your boys here and if you try to call more here I will kill them as well, and if you did get the upper hand I would release the fox on this village again and the fox would seek you out first so you could never complete that goal of gaining the power of the fox."

"Hehe you over estimate your power demon." Danzo said as his guys got ready to attack

"And you over estimate your position with the risk of losing that alliance you just made with the mist since I am employed by them and considered as one of their ninja's." Naruto said

"I will just say you attacked first." Danzo said

"Really?" Naruto said with a grin "is that what you saw Kakashi?" he said as Kakashi jumped down from the roofs

"Not what I saw." Kakashi said

"How about you Zabuza?" Naruto said

"Nope I saw this old fuck threaten you along with his goons." Zabuza said as he walked out of a fogged up alley.

"Very well we will settle this later demon." Danzo said as his ANBU jumped away and he turned and started to walk away.

"Oh and the Hokage will hear about this Danzo." Kakashi said

"Like that bleeding heart would do anything about it." Danzo called back over his shoulder as he walked away

"You know that won't be the last you see of him right." Kakashi said

"Yeah but I ain't worried." Naruto said

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked.

"Let's just say I got my sources on him and his operations." Naruto said

"Mind telling me about these 'sources'?" Kakashi asked

"Matter of fact I do." Naruto said

"and why are you out here ain't you supposed to be 'guarding' Mei." Naruto asked looking at Zabuza

"She is fine and can look out for herself." Zabuza said "she actually sent me out to look for you, to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Like you said you are employed by the Mist so if you start something that reflects on the village."

"Right well I am gonna head back to the hotel and get some sleep." Naruto said as him and Zabuza turned and headed toward the hotel.

Kakashi watched as they walked away and thought 'better be careful Naruto when Danzo wants something he is nearly unstoppable.'

**END CHAPTER 11**


End file.
